The Confustigating Courting Rituals of Hobbits and Dwarves
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Bilbo loves Thorin, who in turn loves Bilbo, though neither of them know how to court one another. Bilbo was a dwarf in ages past, but he doesn't realize how much dwarven culture has changed. Bilbo adopts a family of orphans with Durin blue eyes who's princely cousins take a shine to. Pranks/Fix It/ Courting/ Misunderstandings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bilbo groaned as he woke and took off his ring. He staggered towards the healing tents, knowing that Thorin was hurt and needing to help him. All around him were the bodies of the fallen and those that yet lived, but were badly wounded. Healers roamed throughout the battlefield tending to their wounded, Bilbo wouldn't join them, as he needed to save his strength for what was to come.

He found Thorin and Fili and Kili in one tent, the rest of the Company gathered around their bedside. Bilbo stared down at the three dwarves, who still breathed, but were very badly injured. _"_ If you could, would you take their pain upon yourselves, to save their lives?" Bilbo asked and all the Company stared at him in shocked silence. "I need an answer, I will not give you their wounds, unless you agree to it." Bilbo said and Bifur nodded first, Bilbo concentrating on gathering the energy to himself, as Elrond had taught him when it was discovered that he had a gift for healing as a tween. He hadn't offered his aide before, because the Company hadn't asked for it and he had not wished to insult them. His gift with healing lacked the finesse of Elrond, but it would do in a pinch.

Bilbo set one hand to Bifur's head and one hand to Fili's before chanting in old Quenya a ritualistic chant. As he chanted skin closed and reopened on Bifur's face, but the wounds were lessened in the passing of them. Bilbo then realized that the axe in Bifur's forehead was coming loose, he pulled it out, giving a quick hard pull and quickly chanted a healing spell over the dwarf, until his head stopped bleeding. Such spells were exhausting and Bilbo had hoped to avoid them, but he had to act fast to stop the axe from doing even more damage. The dwarves stared at him, as Bilbo held a finger to his lips, as Bifur swayed on his feet, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was caught by Dwalin. Bilbo then continued to work on the Princes and Thorin, as more and more dwarves stepped forward and day turned to night, turned to day again. Finally when Bilbo was sure that they would live, he nearly fell down with exhaustion, before he was caught by Dwalin and gently moved to the ground. "Those that took part in the ritual and those that were healed will be in a healing sleep for a time." Bilbo said and felt his eyes closing, a mug of steaming tea was thrust into his hands and he drank it gratefully, feeling some energy restored to him, he would need to sleep soon, or else he would over exhaust himself.

"What was that Bilbo?" Dwalin demanded and Bilbo smiled, holding the tea in his shaking hands.

"I have some skill in healing, not as much as Elrond, but enough to be instructed in the healing arts. My gift is used only in the direst of circumstances, because of the price required." Bilbo said and yawned. "There's always a price to be paid and I'll pay it gladly to save them." His eyes fluttered shut, the tea sloshing out of the cup, as Bilbo fell unconscious.

He woke slowly in fits and starts, he tasted broth and other herbs on his tongue. He felt himself being turned in bed and distant voices, but anytime he tried to wake up, he'd simply sink deeper into darkness. This lasted for a while, Bilbo had no idea of how long it was, before he opened his eyes. He awoke to the sound of snoring, he opened his eyes in Erebor and turned his head slowly, staring at Thorin, who was still covered in bandages, as Bilbo had only healed the worst of his injuries. Thorin should be in bed himself, not falling asleep by Bilbo's bedside, but the stubborn dwarf always did things his own way. Bilbo smiled softly watching Thorin sleep, his head bent towards his chest, his hand in Bilbo's. Bilbo gently moved Thorin's hand from his and sat up slowly. He moved Thorin's head back against the chair, careful of the bandages and got out of the bed. Thorin didn't look like he'd be waking anytime soon and Bilbo was both cold and hungry. He tucked the blanket on the edge of the bed around Thorin, before adding wood to the fire that had nearly burnt itself out. He felt dizzy after that and had to sit in the armchair, which was before the fireplace. After his head cleared, he got up and saw a walking stick by Thorin, as Thorin wasn't going to be using it for a while, he took the stick to help him balance as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and was met with the back of a dwarven guard who turned at the sound of the door opening.

"You should be in bed Mi Lord." The guard said and Bilbo frowned.

"I'm not a lord, call me Mr. Baggins. I would like to eat something, I'm very hungry."

"Of course, I will see that something is brought from the kitchens, you should go back to bed, the King will have my head if I allow you to wander with the condition your in now." The dwarf said and Bilbo nodded, he went back inside, still feeling dizzy and managed to get back into the bed. A meal of chicken and potatoes arrived for him within a few minutes, he ate it all and went to the door again to ask for two further plates to be brought.

"What I did requires a lot of energy and I need to gain back what I lost. I'll be very hungry for the next few days." Bilbo explained and the guard nodded, Bilbo then went back to the bed and ate the two other plates that were brought to him, before he felt full. His dizziness abated somewhat but he knew he should rest as well, even though he didn't feel like sleeping at the moment. He saw a book of stories by his bedside and opened it, smiling when he saw that it was in the common tongue. He loved the story, which told of long ago dwarven battles, adventure and romance, but he only managed to make it halfway through the second chapter before he had to put the book aside in order to sleep.

The next three days past in a similar manner, though Bilbo got a cot for Thorin when the dwarf refused to leave his side. Bilbo had protested that he was going to be fine, he'd just exhausted himself and he wasn't going to let his hard work in healing Thorin go to waste. He'd yelled at the dwarf driven by exasperation and exhaustion and was quite surprised when Thorin actually listened to him and had a cot brought in and set up next to the bed. Beyond that he wouldn't budge, but at least he was resting more comfortably.

Bilbo had awoken that morning feeling energetic for the first time in a long time. He decided that he wanted to get out of bed and explore some, possibly do some baking, though he might have to ask one of his friends for help in buying supplies in exchange for giving them some of his baked goods, he knew that Dwalin would agree easily to such a an exchange. He smiled and got out of bed putting on his waistcoat. He had thought to go back to the Shire after Thorin had banished him, but it seemed like Thorin had forgiven him and he didn't want to leave so close to winter.

"Good morning Master Bilbo." The guard at the door said and Bilbo smiled at the dwarrow.

"Good morning, I was wondering if you might tell me where Dwalin is?" Bilbo asked and was given directions to find the dwarf, he smiled at Dwalin who returned the smile. "I was wondering if I might do some baking, its just that I don't have any coin on me for supplies and I was wondering if you would be willing to spare some coin and I'll gladly share what I bake with you." He didn't like having to rely on the charity of his friends, but he wanted to make something for them. Hobbits only cooked for those who were either guests of those they considered to be family or close friends, or those they considered family or very close friends. To cook for his dwarves was admitting something special, even if they might not know it. Bilbo knew how little he knew of the dwarves who had become his closest friends.

"Of course, they have just managed to clean out the kitchens, but after what you have done for all of us, you should simply feel free to use the supplies in the kitchens. Though I wouldn't mind some of your excellent caramel oatmeal cookies." Dwalin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I remember you taking the whole jar to yourself back in Bagend, of course I'll make some for you. What does Thorin like? He could use a treat right about now."

"Indeed I think having something you baked would lift all our sprits, particularly the princes who are getting eager to get out of their hospital beds. Thorin enjoys seed cakes and as for the boys, they will eat anything sweet that isn't nailed down."

"They should rest for a couple more days at least, what I did couldn't heal everything and the wounds might reopen if they test that healing."

"What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine now, just needed to sleep for a few days, but now I'm back to my old self, how is everyone else who took part in the ritual?"

"Bifur is actually speaking now, its in Khudzul, but everyone can understand him and his mind isn't so scrambled, how did you do it?"

"I'm not really sure, its Yavannah's power channeled through me more than anything else. My race are the children of the green mother who loves all living things. Its a rare talent I have however, most hobbits can't heal."

" You mean to say that you are the child of our maker's lady wife?"

"Well yes, that's partly why I went on the quest in the first place, I wouldn't want to deny the children of my creator's spouse after all."

"I am most glad you joined us. Your skill is a precious gift, one I am thankful for, you saved my kin and that is a debt I can never repay."

"Anyone would have done it, had they had the skill." Bilbo said and smiled at Dwalin. "So could you point me in the direction of the kitchens then?"

"Gladly." Dwalin said and showed him how to get to the kitchens. "Gloin is most fond of poppy seed muffins, with brown crumble on top, do you think you could manage that? Or is it too much?"

"I can manage three desserts easily enough thank you very much, how would you take it if I questioned your ability to practice your axe drills?" Bilbo snapped and Dwalin stared at him shocked. "I am sorry, it offended me when you questioned my skill with the culinary arts. Hobbits are proud of what we make and don't like to have our abilities with the skills we have mastered questioned. Thank you for the use, you can keep me company if you like, but you may grow to be bored."

"Was never one for cooking, thank you for the offer though ladies. I meant no insult by what I was saying, I apologize."

"That's quite alright, we're two different races after all, misunderstandings are bound to happen." Bilbo said.

Dwalin clapped Bilbo on the back. "Bilbo is going to do some baking so if you lot would clear out for a bit, it would be appreciated."

"There's no reason we can't share the kitchen and they need to prepare the next meal." Bilbo said and several of the kitchen staff smiled at him in appreciation. Bilbo returned their smiles, before starting in on the oatmeal caramel cookies. He also made poppy seed crumble muffins, seed cakes as well as cheese scones for Bombur as he knew the fat dwarf would devour an entire tray of them, considering how he liked cheese. He also found some apples and made several dozen small apple turnovers. By the time he was finished it was getting on towards mid afternoon. "Could you take the oatmeal caramel cookies to Dwalin and the cheese scones to Bombur?" Bilbo asked one of the kitchen staff who nodded. He piled the apple turnovers and poppy seed muffins into two separate baskets. He then walked to visit the princes getting directions along the way. He found their quarters and saw that both were fast asleep. He smiled softly at the young men that had become like little brothers to him, over the course of the quest. Both stirred as he closed the door behind him, Fili's hand going towards his pillow. "Peace Fili I made apple turnovers."

"I love you Bilbo!" Fili proclaimed and Bilbo laughed, depositing the basket on the end table between the two brothers, Kili looked a bit out of it, his eyes were slightly glazed and he gave Bilbo a loopy smile.

"Hi Bilbo, I feel really float." Kili said and giggled.

"He wouldn't stay still, so Oin gave him something to get him to rest. He'll be asleep again soon, but I'll save some turnovers for him when he wakes." Fili said and Bilbo chuckled.

"At least you know well enough to rest in a proper bed, when I woke up, Thorin was in this chair beside me. Its a wonder he didn't reopen his wounds." Bilbo said and Fili and Kili laughed, Kili trying to stop his eyes from closing was blinking at Bilbo, which made Bilbo laugh as well.

"Uncle hasn't ever had much sense around those he cares about. No one knew what was going on with you and so he was worried."

"I wish that I could have told him, that I would be fine, but it was sort of a secret gift I have." Bilbo said and Fili nodded.

"I could see why you would want to keep that secret. How could we judge you for having secrets when we had so many of our own?" Fili demanded and Bilbo and Kili laughed.

"Hey Kili if you close your eyes for a minute without falling asleep, I'll help you eat an apple turnover." Bilbo offered and Kili nodded, within seconds he was snoring. Bilbo and Fili both laughed, before Bilbo went over to Kili and gently covered him with the blankets. "Are you alright, do you hurt anywhere Fili?"

"The wounds have closed and look like I got them weeks ago instead of days, but they are still tender." Fili admitted and Bilbo handed him the basket, before pulling up a chair. "I'm also still quite tired."

"Seems to me your the most sensible of your family." Bilbo said and Fili laughed.

"If I'm the most sensible then we're all in trouble, Thorin is usually very sensible, but he doesn't often pay attention to his own needs when someone he cares about is hurt."

"You believe he cares about me?" Bilbo asked not allowing the note of hope to come to his voice, before the whole mess with the Arkenstone and gold madness, Bilbo had no small crush on the dwarven king.

"Thorin cares about all the company." Fili said his cheeks coloring slightly, Bilbo wondered why Fili was blushing.

"I care about all of you as well, that's why I don't like it when Thorin does himself injury by being up and about before he's truly ready to be. At any rate, I suppose I should get back to Thorin before he starts looking for me." Bilbo said and Fili laughed.

"Yeah you wouldn't want him to open his wounds again, thanks for the apple turnovers."

"Anytime you want anything, I'll be glad to do some baking, I quite enjoy it." Bilbo said and smiled at Fili, before going back to his quarters.

The next few weeks settled into a routine for Bilbo, he'd get up and bake, before coming back to Thorin and reading from several books that Ori had gotten for him. Once Thorin and the princes were up and around, Bilbo found himself at a loss as to what to do. He enjoyed baking and reading just as much as the next hobbit, but he had gotten used to more things occupying his time. He informed his friends that he planned on taking a trip to Lake town.

"It should be safe enough to travel there now, but I'd feel better if you would take Gloin with you, as well as some other dwarven warriors."

"I can agree to that easily enough." Bilbo said and within two days of Thorin's agreeing to his trip, he left with Gloin and a company of dwarven guards. He smiled as they walked in the late autumn weather. He felt the earth under his toes as they went, going slightly off the path and looking for the best soil. He found a patch of soil that made his toes curl. "Stop." Bilbo said and the dwarves stared at him in confusion as he started to walk he smiled when he stopped fifty yards from the point he had started at. The ground was dry but with some work could be used again. He found a branch and tied one of the twenty handkerchiefs the company had given to him.

"What were you doing?" Gloin demanded.

"The soil here is rich enough to grow plants, it's not as rich as the soil back home, but I would hardly expect it to be." Bilbo said and Gloin stared at him in surprise.

"You found soil unaffected by the dragon's blight?" Gloin demanded and Bilbo smiled.

"I'd be no Baggins if I'd be unable to tell good soil from bad." Bilbo said and smiled at Gloin. "I might want to stop more often than I thought originally."

"If the people in Lake town and Dale can farm, I'd be glad of the slower pace." Gloin said and Bilbo nodded. "Is your ability anything like stone sense?"

"I don't know what that is. I'll walk back on the other side of the path, when we return from Lake town." Bilbo said and grinned, before he started walking down the road to Dale. Several crude structures had already been erected using the walls from the ruined city to fortify them in areas that needed it.

"We'll camp inside the city tonight, there's no inn in Dale currently." Gloin said and Bilbo frowned.

"We could just as easily ask guest right of someone and pay them for the use of their home for a night."

"Hobbits do this?" Gloin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Only with those we consider strangers, or those that we do not like. Otherwise we share freely with our friends who are visiting." Bilbo said and smiled, before he started to go door to door, the dwarves were shocked when twenty doors down Bilbo secured them lodging with a family for the night.

"I'm eager to taste hobbit cooking and for more coin." The man said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"The agreed upon price was a copper each." Bilbo stated and the man nodded.

"Of course and the meal that was promised."

"I'll go to the market at once." Bilbo said and the man nodded. "How many people are there in your family?"

"Five."

"And how many friends might you want to invite over?"

"You would agree to cook for both my family and friends tonight and tomorrow morning?"

"That was the bargain we struck, but I'll only be making one dish, which should be enough to go around. More would be better, so ask them to cook what they can spare and tell them that I'll be making soup and bread." Bilbo said and the man nodded.

"Then could you cook enough for twenty?" The man asked. "If they bring along food as well?"

"Of course, if I can use you're stove?"

"Use it all you want." The man said and Bilbo grinned, looking at what supplies the man had, he had a mixing bowl as well as a spoon, baking dishes, four pots and several knives and plates. Bilbo then went to market and bought four plucked chickens, as well as onions, mushrooms, carrots, potatoes, sugar, milk, salt, vegetable oil, celery and several different kinds of spices, as well as apples from the coin Bombur had given him for supplying him with baked goods. Bilbo had been delighted and had agreed to make Bombur something any time he was baking in exchange for Bombur paying him for his services. Several of the others promptly offered coin as well, which Bilbo had accepted. He had enough now for this meal and to get other ingredients that the kitchen simply didn't have, that would wait until the return trip however.

He then went back with what he had bought at market, which had cost him a couple of silver and set to making the pies. He filled every pie tin in the house with the mixture and was given several more from a neighbor's house for the apple pies. By the time he had finished it was getting on towards dusk. He set the last pie in the oven and dusted off his hands, before washing and putting away the dishes he had used. He set aside three of the chicken pies and three of the apple for the next day. He also put the rest of his ingredients into the cold box for the next day.

Then the men women and children started to arrive, every surface was soon covered in dishes and Bilbo took a little of everything trying it all, while his pies were quickly demolished.

"How did you get the sauce like this?" A woman asked and Bilbo grinned.

"A hobbit never reveals a recipe, unless they consider someone to be a close friend, or they are courting someone."

"A strange tradition, but I'll respect it."

"Thank you for doing so, what did you make?"

"The fish stew."

"That was excellent, are you a chief or do you just cook for family?"

"I'm a chief, or rather I was before the dragon. Now I have to use a neighbor's stove just to make the bread I sell at market."

"So there aren't enough stoves to go around?" Bilbo asked and the woman shook her head. "Its clear that you've had some trouble with the building as well."

"King Bard has promised to pay those constructing the common areas, first. Several people have started to build their houses themselves, to have some shelter in winter"

"That sounds dangerous, if a building is improperly built it will collapse in on itself." Bilbo said and the woman nodded.

"It is indeed dangerous, perhaps you might be able to do something about it."

"What can I do?"

"To hear it told, it's your gold you promised King Bard." The woman said. "You could simply go back on your word and ensure that Dale is constructed faster."

"How can I possibly hope to do that?" Bilbo asked and the woman smiled.

"By seeing to the project yourself, your trusted by the dwarves and for some unknown reason your willing to part with a fortune." The woman said and Bilbo nodded.

"I do have some experience with overseeing workers and paying them a salary, as well as building in the Shire." Bilbo said and smiled. "Actually it would work quite well for me to simply assist in furthering the building processes. Do your people have guilds?" Bilbo asked and didn't notice how his dwarven companion's ears perked up.

"Never saw a need for it, mostly we either worked the docks, or did the fishing, some of the walls in the old guild halls in Dale are still standing."

"We certainly have enough stone for rebuilding, I'll ask Thorin about selling it to me. How much is it for a day of work from those that are skilled at building?"

"Four gold a day." The woman replied and Bilbo ate his soup thoughtfully.

"I'd like to make sure that your town last longer than a year, before it collapses around your ears. What of dwarven builders?"

"All those that are considered journeymen and above would be able to build you something that lasts well. The first caravan is due in a week and they will charge you the going rate, which is two golds. How you do without the regulation guilds enforce is beyond me." Gloin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I'll go talk to Bard and explain that I'll be seeing to the rebuilding of Dale myself."

"He might not like that."

"Thorin hasn't gotten around to making the contract with him yet, therefore nothing was agreed to." Bilbo said and Gloin laughed.

"So you've learned that much?"

"It was stipulated in my own contract." Bilbo replied and Gloin laughed again. "I'll be off now." Bilbo said and went to Bard's house asking for directions along the way. He found the house and Bard who was hammering nails into what seemed to be shaping into a beautiful home. "I'm taking over the building of Dale." Bilbo said and Bard stared at him in shock. "Its to make sure the gold is spent properly. I know what I'm doing and you don't yet, you've never had to rule anything before and now you're in charge of two towns who both need assistance."

"Those that decided to stay in Lake town are on their own, I explained that if the builders insisted on charging such prices, I'd only be able to rebuild one of the towns and I was going to rebuild Dale because it was less damaged."

"That makes perfect sense, but by employing dwarven builders, we should be able to build several halls which will be safe from the elements in time for winter." Bilbo said. "There's also a lot of stone that needs to be moved, which can be used to shore up the old walls."

"You seem to know what you are doing, it's only thanks to your generosity that I have the gold in the first place."

"Actually you won't have the gold, what you will have is a contract from me stating that I'll rebuild Dale." Bilbo said and Bard nodded.

"As long as Dale is rebuilt, I don't care how it happens." Bard said and Bilbo smiled.

"Other races pride themselves on contracts, but my people are more simple than that, when we make a promise to do something, we do it." Bilbo said and Bard smiled.

"Indeed you do, I'll send a runner to Erebor at first light."

"If you aren't truthful about what we agreed, I'll go back on it. Thorin isn't well enough to see to the running of Erebor for several days yet and you don't want to start your reign by being dishonest and alienating me."

"As only makes sense, I am a honest man myself, but I understand why you would say what you have to me. I admit I had no idea what I was doing." Bard said with a relieved laugh. "I'll gladly give over control of the project to you."

"Thank you for being understanding." Bilbo said, before leaving. He walked back to where he was staying and felt fingers at his money pouch when he was half way to the house. He grabbed the offending hand and stared down at a startled child, as Bilbo drew his sword. "Do you have any weapons on you boy?" Bilbo demanded.

"No sir, I'm just hungry sir and Ma, Ma and Da both died in the sacking. I'm sorry Sir, please don't hurt me."

"I don't go about hurting children, even children who are pickpockets, are there more like you, who lost both their parents when the dragon came."

"I ain't telling." The child said and Bilbo glared at the boy.

"If I'm to help you and your friends, I need to know about them don't I? If I don't know about you, I can't help you and if I can't help you, how are you going to get shelter come winter?" Bilbo demanded and the boy burst into tears. Bilbo bound the child's hands, before gripping the boy's bound hands and walking with him back to where they were staying. Gloin stared at Bilbo and the child. "What have you been doing for those orphaned by the dragon?" Bilbo demanded furiously and the people of Dale stared at him in shock. "I caught this boy trying to steal from me, but more than that children shouldn't have to steal to get what they need to eat." Bilbo said.

"How do you know the boy is telling the truth, he could be lying."

"He was too frightened to lie when I held my sword to his throat." Bilbo replied and Gloin nodded, before searching the boy.

"He's got nothing on him, how long has it been since you've eaten lad?" Gloin demanded.

"Someone brings back something every day, only it's my day now and I haven't gotten anything."

"Seems as though you lot are poor thieves." Gloin said and the boy burst into tears.

"Gloin!" Bilbo admonished. "He's not even seven years old, you can't yell at a seven year old child like that."

"He knows what he was doing was wrong."

"He didn't have a choice, no child should have to choose between eating and starving." Bilbo said and Gloin stared at him in shock. "What were you learning before the dragon came?"

"Ma was teaching me how to write me letters and Da was teaching me how ta use a sword." The boy said and started crying all over again.

"Its alright, I'm not going to free your hands just yet, because I don't want you to run from me." Bilbo said to the child gently. "Come over by the sink and lets wash off some of that mud. Bilbo gently washed away at the child's face and hair, emptying several buckets as he did so, washing the boy's face and hair free of mud. His hair was black and his eyes were the same color as Thorin's.

"Stop staring at my witchy eyes." The boy said. "I know they are a strange color."

"Not that strange, one of my friends has eyes the same color as yours. Was your Da a short man?"

"Aye I'm part dwarven, people treat me bad cause of it. My Granddads and Grams died before I was born, but they lived a really long time."

"Do you know who the dwarves who sired your Grandparents were?" Bilbo asked and the little boy looked curiously up at him.

"They didn't know, it wasn't as though those dwarves were promised to their mothers. Grams and Ma were part of the oldest profession, that's all Ma would say about it, that and Da took her from that life and made a honest woman out of her. Da's Da was born in a brothel, but he was good at fighting' so they gave him a sword and let him protect the girls, he taught Da how to fight and gave him that sword and Da would have given me the sword, only it was lost in the battle." The boy said.

"I see, well we can't leave you here, you're going to be my ward."

"What's that?"

"It's when an adult sees to a child's wellbeing and I'm not letting any family of my friends starve."

"What about my sister and brother and my cousins can they come too?"

"Of course lad, they can come too." Bilbo said and Gloin stared at him open mouthed.

"A child steals from you and you make them your ward?"

"Aye that I do, say what you will of hobbits, but at least we take care of our own." Bilbo said. "Now lad, you won't run from me, promise me."

"I promise Mr., everyone says you're nice."

"I try to be." Bilbo said and smiled ruffling the boy's hair. "Now take me to your family, I promise by Yavannah that I seek only to help them."

"You a follower of Yavannah?" The boy asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Indeed I am, which of the valar do you follow?"

"Mahal, Nessa and Tulkas." The boy said and Bilbo smiled.

"Well then I'll take the children of your family with me." Bilbo said and the boy nodded, he took Bilbo's hand in his and walked with him to a half caved in building he then let out a bird cry and seven heads popped out of the building and stared at Bilbo in surprise and fear. "Its alright children, your all going to come and live with me." Bilbo said staring at the blue-eyed children, as well as the two who had bright green eyes that he'd never seen on any human. "I'm Bilbo Baggins, I'll be caring for you, because your Ma and Da can't anymore."

"Why did you bring him here Jonah, you know better than to bring anyone here."

"He's nice and he fed me, he wants to care for us."

"Aye he wants to care for us, but what about the girls? What about the side he's not interested in?" The boy demanded.

"They'll be given an education and won't go hungry. Even if you aren't related to my friend, I won't have children going hungry and hobbits view relations differently than most folks on middle earth. What's important to me is that you are all are kin and you are kin of my chosen kin." Bilbo said and the children stared at him in shocked surprise.

"I'll go with you if you sign a contract stating that you will see to our education and well being until we are of age to see to it ourselves." The boy said and Bilbo nodded.

"I will agree to that gladly and when will that be?"

"It should be in about forty years for me and sixty for little Bellis." The oldest boy said and Bilbo nodded.

"Alright I'll sign the contract, though I've already vowed to Yavannah to see to your needs, I'll make sure that your taken care of after my death."

"Your death, you don't live very long?" The boy asked and Bilbo smiled.

"I'll live to be about a hundred and ten." Bilbo said and the boy smiled at him.

"Then we won't have to worry for some time yet."

"Not for some time, not ever if I have anything to say about it. You can sleep with us tonight, there's plenty of food left over and its a good deal warmer there." Bilbo said and the children nodded, they followed Bilbo back to the house where Bilbo helped them to wash and the younger ones to eat, before unrolling his bedroll and setting it over the children. "Its awkward to ask, but can I share with you tonight Gloin?"

"Of course, though why you want to make yourself the guardian to these gutter rats is beyond me."

"Is it truly beyond you to see why I would care for the kin of those I care for?" Bilbo demanded and Gloin looked shocked. "Some of them have a certain family resemblance and certain striking features." Bilbo said and Gloin looked dumbfounded. "I'm not going to let the kin of my friends starve, even if you don't see the resemblance, its obvious who had a hand in their forging so to speak." Bilbo stated.

"You are certain of this resemblance?"

"You have the same eyes as half of these children and you speak to me of resemblance?" Bilbo demanded and glared at Gloin. "Say what you will of my people, but at least we take care of our kin and of our heart kin!" Bilbo then grabbed up his money pouch and stormed off going to market and buying another bed roll, he tossed it down on the ground next to the children, making sure that they were all well covered by it before falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bilbo woke as a tiny foot kicked out against his face. He sat up and stared at the still sleeping children and dwarves, from the light it was quite early still. He smiled softly and settled the foot back under the bedroll. He yawned and stretched before going outside. One of the guards stared at him as Bilbo smiled at the guard. "Its barely past the first light." The guard said. "What are you doing up?"

"I like getting up early, I'm going to walk through town." Bilbo said and the guard frowned.

"None of the shops would be open yet, why don't you go back to bed?" He asked and Bilbo frowned, before he nodded, going back to his bedroll and falling into a light doze, until he heard people stirring around him and he opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched, running his fingers through his hair, before smiling at the children who were waking as well. Most of them were grumbling, tiny hands fisting the blankets, but the two little green eyed children seemed to be wide awake. Bilbo smiled and gently moved them from the blankets chuckling as the space was quickly filled.

"Be quiet." One of the boys muttered and Bilbo laughed softly, before taking the boy and girl over to the sink. "Lets make breakfast for those lazy bones." Bilbo said and both children laughed.

"None of our cousins like to get up before noon." The little girl said. "I'm Amara, this is Tobin."

"Its nice to meet you and your cousins are?"

"Names are important, they will give you there's when they feel like it." Amara said and Bilbo laughed.

"Alright lass, we'll have to wait till Erebor to get you a proper bath, but you should be clean enough for now." Bilbo said and Amara smiled.

"Thank you for caring for us, even though we're not related to the kin of your heart."

"You are their kin, so you might as well be." Bilbo said and smiled at the little girl. "Come lets make breakfast for everyone, I got enough flour for bread and your hands and arms are clean enough to work the dough."

"We're going to make bread?" The little girl asked excitedly and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes and eggs, that and what's left over from last night should be enough to tide us over for now." Bilbo said and the little girl smiled up at him happily.

"I like eggs and toast, but he doesn't like runny eggs and she doesn't like scrambled eggs." Tobin said pointing at two of the still sleeping eggs

"Well then we'll just have to make some of both, what of the others, do they have any eggy preferences?"

"As long as it's hot they will eat it." Tobin said and Bilbo laughed, ruffling Tobin's hair. "Why are you always touching our hair?"

"Because it shows affection, its something my people do with little ones and our friends, dwarves prefer not to have their hair touched by any who isn't family, but your my wards now, would you prefer it if I didn't touch your hair?"

"I like it, Uncle Briar used to touch our hair all the time, our Da didn't want us and our Ma died bringing us into the world, so all we've ever known was our cousins and their parents." The little boy said and smiled. "We're twins, its said to be lucky to be a twin."

"It's also said to be unlucky Tobin."

"Says you Tamara." Tobin said and Amara glared at her brother.

"Don't call me Tamara, you know I hate that name sweet robin."

"Point taken sister, I'm not a bird and you don't like the T in our names."

"I don't mind the T, what I mind is being compared to you blockhead."

"Children, please don't fight with one another, it's not nice to call one another names." Bilbo chided and both smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry we fight as often as we play together, he's my other half." Amara said and grinned.

"And she's mine." Tobin said and smiled at his sister.

"I'm glad you love each other, but your fighting might give me a headache." Bilbo said and both children laughed, as he showed them how to make the dough for the bread. After the loaves were in the oven, Bilbo scrambled half the eggs and cracked the other half into a large skillet. He flipped them expertly as the two children clapped excitedly and laughed at his antics.

"I'm trying to sleep." The oldest boy protested.

"Its time for you to be up anyway sleepyhead, breakfast is almost ready."

"He's still asleep." The boy said pointing his hand at Gloin. "So are half the guards."

"They had watch last night, you didn't my boy." Bilbo said. "Up now, those who get up first get to eat first." He said and laughed at how quickly the children rose from their mass of blankets. Bilbo took the loaves of bread out of the oven and put some of the fried eggs he'd cooked on plates. "Who wants scrambled?" Several of the children raised their hands. Bilbo smiled and set the fried eggs on a serving plate, before cooking scrambled eggs and slicing the toast. The children ate happily and Bilbo smiled at them. "Your welcome to have as much as you like." He told the guards who were awake and they served themselves as well. Bilbo examined his coin pouch and smiled, realizing that he would have enough coin to buy some clothes for the children, as well as some clay and tools and to rent a cart to get everything back to Erebor. After everyone who was awake had finished eating Bilbo smiled at the children. "We're going to get you some clothes, I don't have much money on me at the moment, but I have enough to buy you some clothing." Bilbo said.

"Clothing is too much, what we have is fine." The boy said and Bilbo shook his head.

"Its not too much, I'm to care for you from now on, that includes making sure you have clothing that fits you." Bilbo said and walked with the children, who fell silent. He found his way to a stall selling simple children's clothing and got the oldest boy's help in picking out clothes for the younger ones. Once everyone had either two dresses, or two shirts and two pairs of pants, Bilbo looked at their shoes. "Your shoes seem to be fine for now, but tell me if they start to pinch or get uncomfortable."

"I'll make sure that they do, thank you Mr."

"Of course, now I'm going to get some clay next, as well as tools for cutting and shaping it. If you're interested I'll let you use my tools and give you some lessons in shaping clay." Bilbo said and all the children looked excited at the prospect, Bilbo smiled before going over to the pottery section of the market, there he insisted on touching the clay he found, until he was satisfied with ten blocks of it and bought tools to carve it as well. He then rented a cart and filled it with what he needed. "Get in." He told the children who looked delighted, as Bilbo took the reigns sitting in the front of the cart. "Don't go too close to the edges of the cart, I don't want you to fall over." Bilbo instructed, before driving the cart back to where they had stayed the previous night. The dwarven guard on duty stared at Bilbo who smiled. "Can you wake the others, so we can be off, I want to make good time and be back to Erebor by sundown at the latest."

"Of course." The guard said and Bilbo smiled, soon everyone was up and walking with egg sandwiches in their hands.

"I should pay you for the lodging and for the food." Gloin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Any money would be appreciated as would babysitting."

"I'm not a baby!" The oldest of the children said and Bilbo laughed.

"I didn't mean you lad, I meant your siblings and for all you're a half grown warrior, you can't go running off by yourself. I would hate it if you got lost, or hurt." Bilbo said and the boy smiled at him, it was Fili's smile on the boy's face and Bilbo reached a hand back and ruffled the lad's hair. "Once we get to Erebor, I'll get you some ribbon and beads and I'll braid your hair back, it will have to be in the style of the Shire, because I don't know dwarven braids, but I'll gladly teach you the ones I do know."

"Thank you!" The boy said and threw his arms around Bilbo. "We get braids again." The children cheered at that and Bilbo laughed.

"Aye that you will, you all seem to have dwarven hair, so it's better to get brushes when we get back to Erebor." Bilbo said and laughed as the boy hugged him again.

"Can I sit with you Mr. Bilbo?" The other child asked. "I'm sorry that I'm stole from you I'm Friorn."

"Its nice to meet you Friorn of course you can sit with me, I know it will take you a while to trust me, but I hope you'll give me your names soon, so I can call you by something at least."

"I'm Durin, he's Thror and she's Freya." The oldest boy said and smiled. "Sorry if my nightmares are bad, I can't help it."

"Lad none of us can help our bad dreams, I understand why you didn't want to tell me your names, but I'm glad you did."

"Friorn and Freya don't get the nightmares, but Thror, Fris and I do. She's just a baby and she doesn't understand what's going on, can you tell me why we have these dreams?"

"I'm not certain, we can ask Gloin, he may tell you if you tell him your names."

"I don't trust Gloin, I trust you." Durin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Lad Gloin is your kin, he's just surprised to find that he has such a handsome young man for a cousin." Bilbo said and Durin laughed.

"I suppose it would shock anyone."

"Why do you talk so differently from your brother?"

"I've always talked in this manner, Thror is more formal in his speech as well, but Friorn sounds like a dock hand no matter how many times Mother tries to correct his speech. I think he just does it to annoy her sometimes. Freya can at least talk like me if she wants to, just as I can gab like a guttersnipe if I be wanting' to, but I really speak like this ya kin?" He said and Bilbo laughed.

"I understand Durin, you should speak to Dwalin of your dreams, he's a warrior, he'll understand." Bilbo said and Durin nodded.

"Fris is scared of shadows, she was sleepy after she had a full belly, but she sees the dragon in everything and after she has a nightmare, nothing will calm her and she screams for hours."

"Its alright, I know what children are like and any price is worth having you." Bilbo said and smiled at Durin. "Thank you for watching your younger siblings and making sure that they don't fall out of the wagon."

"Of course it is my duty to protect my kin." Durin said and Bilbo smiled.

"How about a song, can you remember any from your dreams Durin?" Bilbo asked.

"I can and some are in common, but a lot I don't understand."

"Sing one you understand then." Bilbo said. "Then I'll sing one."

"Alright, For the mine shines bright be it day or night, but none compare to the light of my love's eyes. For day has come and days do go, but not compares to my lady fair. If I were a king, a crown of diamonds I would bring, to set before my lady fair, to crown and braid her beautiful hair. Still I am no king, no crown of gold will I bring, to set before my lady fair, instead I will crown her with flowers in her hair and she will be the queen of my heart. If all the riches in the world did pass through my hands, none would be as rich to me as a kiss from my lady fair." Durin sang and Bilbo smiled.

"That was a very pretty song." Bilbo said.

"I know dirtier ones, but I don't want the little ones to hear those." Durin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Indeed not, well I did promise I'd sing a song in turn. With a hey diddle diddle day, hey diddle do off to the market we do go, to buy a cow that goes Moo, moo. With a hey diddle diddle day, hey diddle do off to the market we do go, to buy a cat that goes meow meow." With a hey diddle diddle day, hey diddle do off to the market we do go, to buy a dog that goes woof woof. With a hey diddle diddle day, hey diddle do, off to the market we do go, to buy a chicken that goes cluck cluck. With a hey diddle diddle day, hey diddle do off to the market we do go, to buy a..." Bilbo paused. "What should we buy at the market?"

"A bird!" Amara said and Bilbo smiled.

"A bird that goes tweet tweet." Bilbo said and smiled at Friorn. "Feel free to join in children if you like. With a hey diddle diddle day, hey diddle do off to the market we do go, to buy a rat that goes squeak squeak. With a hey diddle diddle day, hey diddle do off to the market we do go, to buy a baby that goes whaaa whaaa. With a hey diddle diddle day, hey diddle do off to the market we do go, to buy a pig that goes oink oink. With a hey diddle diddle day, hey diddle do back from the market we do go, with a pig oink oink, a baby whaa whaa a rat squeak squeak, a bird tweet tweet, a chicken cluck cluck, a dog woof woof, a cat meow meow, a cow moo moo." Bilbo finished and the children laughed.

"Me next me next!" Thror said clapped his hands.

"I'll help you sing Thror." Durin said and Thror laughed.

" **Sing of mountains tall, of caverns deep and old, sing of dwarves and gold. The hammers strike like ringing bells, throughout the halls of Durin's Sons. Forged in fire forged in flame, forged forever knowing our name. For the fire burns bright for all our delights and we dance among the flame. Forged in fire, forged in flame, out of the mountains we came, our desire to claim and tame that fire. Oh to gold new and old, to rivers that run with gold and the flame that will never tame the heart or soul of a dwarf or a fire."**

"Lad that was a strange song to choose." Gloin said walking beside the cart. "You sang it very well."

"Thank you, you are in my dreams, but you're not much bigger than my brother." Thror said confused. "I call you my little cousin, but you aren't little anymore, why?"

"Because you died and were reborn." Gloin said and Thror put a hand to his neck.

"I've dreamed of my death and of my wife, how after she died nothing but gold was as beautiful." Thror said and frowned. "I don't like the dreams, I want my Varia, where is she?" He asked and started to cry.

"Its alright little brother, you will find her again and I will help you, even if we have to search the seven dwarven kingdoms for her, I gave my word didn't I that we'd go looking once we're old enough." Durin asked and Thror nodded, continuing to sob. "I'm sorry sir, but its better not to question him about his memories, you can talk to me though. Thror's past life was twice as hard as most of mine, but he's not entirely that person anymore, neither am I."

"And who are you Lad, to order me about as if I weren't a Lord?"

"I didn't mean to order, I'm simply used to being born either a prince, or a king, I'm Durin." Durin said and half the guard fainted while the other half looked shaken. "Why in the name of Father's hammers is everyone so surprised every time I tell them, its not as though it hasn't happened before." Durin demanded and Bilbo laughed.

"Well you are celebrated among your kin." Bilbo said, before taking out his water skin, stopping the cart. He sat the dwarves that were still standing down in the grass and splashed water over those who had fainted. It took everyone a while to recover from their shock, but the children helped as best they could, Fris laid down on top of Gloin and patted his face, until he opened his eyes staring at her pudgy baby hands.

"Please don't faint again, I want to get home, before it gets dark out." Durin said and several of the dwarves laughed.

"Aye lad, we won't faint again, are your siblings also reborn, or is it just you and Thror?"

"Fris has nightmares but she's a baby, so I don't know for certain, as do the twins."

"As well as good dreams, we've been together through several lifetimes and no one is going to separate us now. Mahal wanted us this way and it's not our fault that we're brother and sister." Tobin said and folded his arms stubbornly.

"Yeah its not our fault." Tamara copied him as the dwarves stared at them in confusion.

"You are each other's Ones, why would we have a problem with you being together?" Gloin asked and both smiled happily.

"I'm Tamara but call me Amara and my brother is..."

"Tobin." Tobin said and smiled. "We're from the Blacklock clan, I was once the son of Tobrin, son of Torbrin first father to the Blacklock clan. This is the third life I've lived since I was first born."

"We've always been twins, two born on the same day at dawn and at dusk." Tamara said and another dwarf looked shocked.

"You are my kinsmen then."

"Do us a favor and take responsibility if you ever sire a child off of a pleasure house worker, its much better for the child that way and that child's decedents." Durin said and several of the dwarves went red.

"Lad that's nothing to speak of in polite company!"

"Why not, I'm not ashamed of what my Gran and Mother had to do in order to survive, neither are my siblings. Still you shouldn't have abandoned us!"

"Durin, Friorn told me that your dwarven grandparents were born just as the dragon came, they would have taken responsibility for you, had they known." Bilbo said

"You don't know that!"

"I knew your Great Grandfather Lad and he would have taken responsibility for his offspring, had he but known." Gloin told the boy who stared up at him, his eyes full of pain.

"Its hard not being with my people, I didn't know how to get back and then who would let scruffy children?" Durin demanded and started crying, Bilbo wrapped his arms around Durin.

"Lad the weight of the world does not rest squarely on your shoulders, what you need to be is my boy, first and foremost. You need to learn to laugh and play, as well as pay attention to your lessons, but most of all you need to allow yourself to enjoy your childhood and to be a child."

"But Thror and Fris..."

"Let me worry about your brother and sister, its not your responsibility to care for your family, your a child Durin." Bilbo said gently

"I'm twenty summers old, I'm no child." Durin protested.

"Lad you are a child, you're about ten for a human, your friends might all be men grown by now, but you aren't. Let yourself be a child and let others do the worrying for you." Bilbo said gently and kissed the top of Durin's hair, as the boy cried. "Its alright my lad, now lets go to the cart and I'll sit with you and your siblings, someone else can drive it and you can have your feelings, I'll never judge you for it." Bilbo said and crawled in back of the cart, as Gloin took the reigns, he held Durin as the boy cried until he fell asleep. Bilbo also made sure that the little ones didn't get too far from the edges of the cart.

"Thank you." Freya said and smiled at Bilbo. "He always cares for others at the expense of himself."

"Your welcome lass, I'm your guardian and you deserve to have a childhood, are you shy, is that why you haven't spoken before?"

"I've learned to think about what to say before I say it."

"Consider Freya, it means to think about something. I've learned to consider what I say before I say it." Bilbo corrected and Freya grinned.

"Consider I like that word, teach me another!."

"Alright there's confuse, which means that you don't really know what to think. You can make someone else know what to think as well. That conversation was confusing."

"I know that one, I know conversation, Friorn, Thror and Durin are always conversing about something or other, but I'm a girl and they won't tell me what they are talking about cause I'm a girl."

"That's not very nice, but some boys like to keep secrets from their sisters."

"I know but everyone has someone to talk to except for me, Fris is a baby and my brothers love me but they go off and do boy things." Freya complained and Bilbo laughed.

"Well we'll just have to get you a friend and then you can go off and do girl things."

"A little dwarven girl?"

"I'm sure someone would be happy to be your friend, your such a pretty and nice young lass." Bilbo said and smiled at her. "I could braid your hair if you like, if we tilt Durin's head to the side I should be able to reach."

"You could set him down on the cart now, once he's asleep he doesn't wake easily." Freya said and smiled. "Actually none of us do, Amara and Tobin had to keep watch during the night."

"You are safe now." Bilbo promised and gently set Durin down in the cart. The boy sighed but didn't stir. Freya climbed into Bilbo's lap and Bilbo braided her hair, smiling at Fris who had given up trying to get to the edges of the cart and was instead playing with Durin's face as Thror and Friorn, Tobin and Amara laughed.

"They always encourage her to do that, its not nice to wake up with baby fingers up your nose, but she's so adorable that Durin, Amara and Tobin and I forgive her, Thror and Friorn can't get away with it anymore, because they know better." Amara said and laughed. Bilbo chuckled as well as he finished braiding Freya's hair.

"I don't have a tie for it, but it should hold for a while, even without one." Bilbo said and she smiled up at him, before scooping the baby off of Durin and rocking her in her arms.

"Down!" Fris complained.

"No Frissy, not now." Freya said and smiled.

"I should have thought to pack some food, but it shouldn't be more than another hour at most." Bilbo said. "Give her here." He added and Freya handed the child over to Bilbo who cradled her against his chest and stroked her hair, before humming. He'd seen Thorin do the same to Kili in Rivendell. Her eyes began to droop before they closed and snapped open, she stopped fighting his hold and within a few minutes was sound asleep. Bilbo smiled softly and kissed the top of Fris' head.

"How did you do that, I can't get her to settle for hours, especially when she's hungry." Amara said she was clearly struggling to stay awake.

"I like babies, I've been given them a lot." Bilbo said.

"Do you like eight year olds?" Thror asked. "Who like shiny things?"

"I love eight year olds, who like shiny things, would you like to sit on my lap lad?" Bilbo asked Thror who nodded. "Let me just lay your sister down on top of your brother and then you can have my lap all to yourself." Bilbo said and Thror grinned, Bilbo gently set down Fris wrapping Durin's arms around the child and Bilbo smiled as Durin's arms closed protectively around the little girl. He settled down again and braided Thror's hair as he hummed, the little boy was nodding soon and fell asleep before Bilbo was finished. Bilbo smiled softly and settled Thror's head back against his body, leaning back against a stack of clothes himself.

"Will you braid my hair too?" Friorn asked and Bilbo smiled softly.

"I can if you come here." Bilbo said and Friorn grinned settling himself down in front of Bilbo careful of Thror's legs. Bilbo smiled and braided the boy's hair. The next hour Bilbo entertained the four children who were awake with riddles, rhymes and stories.

"The gates are up ahead, you may want to wake the children." Gloin said and Bilbo nodded, he gently woke Thror, who rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"Wanna sleep some more." Thror protested.

"And you can lad, once you've had a bath and a proper meal." Bilbo said and smiled at the boy who scrambled off his lap.

"We're in Erebor?" Thror demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Its not as you remember." Bilbo said gently

"So its Erebor! I'm home!" Thror said and started to cry.

"Its alright lad, why don't you go see cousin Gloin while I wake your brother?" Bilbo asked and Thror nodded, Bilbo passed the child to Gloin.

"Don't take a hold of the reins and stay on my lap lad." Gloin told the child.

"Okay." Thror said, Bilbo took Fris into his arms, before he woke Durin and the boy stared at the gates frowning.

"Whom are they supposed to be of?"

"Durin the Sixth and his son Nain the First."

"It looks nothing like how I looked and Nain was nowhere near as handsome." Durin said and Bilbo laughed. "A father loves his children and would die for them, but still he was one ugly dwarf. Despite that he was also very vain, his mother wanted her precious pebble to believe that he was beautiful and did he ever." Durin eyed the statue with distaste. "I look like a flouncy prick, I never wore that sort of mail or that style of clothing."

"Durin language." Bilbo chided.

"Sorry Bilbo." Durin said and Bilbo smiled at Durin.

"It's alright, but you have to admit that the statues are impressive."

"They are save for the fact that they look nothing like me!" Durin said and Bilbo laughed again.

"The statues were created from a portrait that Nain was able to save from Khazad-dûm."

"Not that thing, it looked nothing like either me or Nain and was entirely too flattering. I wanted to hit the simpering courtier that gave it to me, but my wife the vain creature loved it. Please tell me it was destroyed with dragon fire?"

"Indeed it was."

"Well that's one service that evil lizard rendered." Durin said and Thror laughed.

"The bad lizard is gone forever right?"

"Forever and always my brother." Durin promised Thror who nodded.

"It took so much with it, I want Mama."

"I told you about what happened to Mama and how she had to go away."

"She didn't have to go away, she died and she burnt up, I know when someone burns up, you can't protect me."

"I know my **treasured little brother** but I will try for the rest of my days, even if it's from yourself."

"You say weird things a lot." Thror said and Durin smiled.

"For all that you lived before you still have much to learn, **brother.** " Durin said and Thror pouted.

"As do you Durin, you aren't all knowing." Bilbo pointed out and Durin laughed.

"I never claimed to be, we all have much to learn, not just you Thror. I suppose that's why Mahal in his wisdom woke us from our sleep once more." Durin said. "Can we walk from here, we won't run out of sight and you can carry Fris."

"That sounds like a fine idea." Bilbo said and Gloin stopped the cart outside the gates. "I'll help you unload it."

"A servant can bring your things to your quarters and the cart back, look after the children." Gloin said and Bilbo nodded. He took the children to the communal baths having to ask directions along the way.

"You can take the baby in, but the girls will have to bathe with the dwarrowdams."

"We're old enough to wash ourselves, its alright Bilbo." Freya said and Bilbo nodded.

"Alright, just be sure to get clean everywhere."

"We're girls Bilbo, we won't be missing any spots unlike some people." Amara said and Tobin laughed.

"I don't like baths." Friorn said.

"But you don't want to smell like troll boogers now do you?" Bilbo asked and Friorn wrinkled his nose.

"Eww no I don't!" Friorn said and the children and Bilbo laughed.

"The baths are free to use, as are the towels." The dwarrowdam tending the bathhouse said and Bilbo nodded. "Just put them in the basket when you are done."

"Alright." Bilbo said and took the boys into the bath. He stripped off his waistcoat and trousers, before taking out his hair ribbon. He then took Fris out of her clothing and stepped into the water with her, sitting down on a ledge and holding her in his arms. He was surprised she continued to sleep even while he bathed her and dressed her in clean clothing.

"Dwarflings can sleep through anything, how did you come to have so many dwarflings with you?" An elderly dwarf asked and Bilbo realized that apart from the dwarf the bath was empty.

"They are part human and they needed help, they are the descendents of dwarves who took their pleasure in the pleasure houses. All but the lad with the green eyes are also of the Line of Durin."

"That's some claim."

"They have the eyes and look much like Prince Fili." Bilbo said and smiled at the man, before drying off Fris and changing her into clean clothes. "Come over here lads so I can help you with your hair." Bilbo said and the boys obeyed laughing as they ran through the water, slowing their run as they got close to Bilbo and the old man. Bilbo helped Thror and Friorn to wash their hair while Durin washed his.

"The patterns won't stick in my mind, every time I dream of them, my smaller fingers can't copy the braids."

"Then I'll braid your hair lad, the others can teach you dwarven braids in time." Bilbo said and braided all the children's hair, before getting out and drying off, as the boys did the same. They changed into their clothing, before Bilbo went outside with them and the baby. "Could you ask when the girls might be done with bathing and dressing so we can get something to eat?"

"Midday meal isn't quite over yet, girls is you done in the baths?"

"Nearly I can't find my shoe." Freya said and Amara laughed.

"Its under the lounge chair." Amara said and the girls emerged a moment later.

"Can I braid your hair girls?" Bilbo asked and both nodded, he braided their hair back and smiled. "Its too bad its winter, you would look beautiful with flowers in your hair." Amara and Freya both blushed. "Come lets go and eat, before I have to make our lunch and have it take twice as long." Bilbo said and walked with the children to the dining hall. The hall fell silent as everyone stared at Bilbo and the children. Durin stared stonily ahead while Thror waved enthusiastically, Freya straitened her shoulders and glared at any dwarf who dared to meet her eyes. The twins took one another's hands and smiled at the crowd. As for Friorn he bounced ahead and stared at Fili grinning.

"You look like me!" Friorn said and Fili stared at the dwarfling in surprise.

"I have to admit the resemblance is uncanny, look Ki I have a mini me!" Fili said.

"Let us all pray that, that is not the case, raising two of you trouble makers put enough grey in my hair to age me forty years. I can attribute each grey hair to one of your cleaver plans."

"Aw you love us Uncle and you know it, so who are you little one? You must want to be a warrior to be so bold."

"I do, Daddy told me he was a goin' ta give me his sword, but then he died and lost it." Friorn said sadly.

"I prefer the axes, never could swing a sword, too much like bloody dancing." Durin said. "I'm Durin, please get the shock fainting and other hysterics out of the way so I can eat." Durin said and Fili laughed.

"Gloin already told us you were coming and to make room next to Bilbo at the high table." Fili said.

"My thanks Gloin."

"Of course Durin, your family." Gloin said.

"It's good of you to recognize it now, but I will continue to rely upon Bilbo for my well being until my hands aren't quite so small." Durin said and Fili and Kili laughed. "It is not funny, I cannot do anything properly, I cannot hold an axe, and I can't even braid my own hair."

"Oh what a trial being a child is, just wait until you become a tween and your hormones kick in."

"I truly dread it, but then will you allow me to drink ale?"

"Not until you grow a beard." Bilbo said flatly and Durin pouted. "Its not fair to give you special treatment, you might be the oldest and have lived lifetimes, but that doesn't mean that you aren't a child and I'm not the adult here."

"People always try to dictate to you when you're a child, it's not fair." Durin said.

"Lad, grow a beard and grow into your memories, then we can talk about you drinking again." Bilbo said.

"Don't worry little cousin we'll sneak you out."

"He's twenty and if you do, I won't make desserts for either of you for a week and if he gets a hangover you have to take care of him." Bilbo said and both Kili and Fili paled.

"Sorry little cousin."

"I understand the punishment is large for a night of revelry." Durin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Indeed and don't think I'll go easy on you, just because your younger." Bilbo said eying the rest of his children

"I see and would the punishment be the same for my siblings?"

"Yes it would be, no drinking until you grow a natural beard." Bilbo stated flatly before taking his seat and filling his plate, he then woke up Fris who started to cry, until Bilbo filled her mouth with potatoes.

"MMmm." She said and those within range of hearing laughed. Bilbo smiled continuing to feed her the mashed potatoes and little bites of cut up chicken until she pushed away the fork. Bilbo then set to eating lunch himself; he was surprised at the size of the hall. However it wasn't until he finished eating that he spoke.

"Thorin I was thinking that instead of giving Dale my share of the treasure, we rebuild the city for them, make it habitable for winter at least."

"We have the mountain to shelter in and the people of Dale have nothing, I can spare about twenty builders to assist in building Dale."

"I was thinking that we should build the Great Halls first and people can live there how they choose, before focusing on individual homes. I was told that the standard wage was two gold a day."

"That is indeed the standard wage." Thorin said and nodded. "Payment monthly is also standard."

"I think that weekly would be better." Bilbo said and smiled. "They can come back and collect their pay rather than delivering gold by the wagon load. I also thought that we could use the stone from the areas that were caved in by the dragon, to build Dale."

"That is a good idea, the standard fee for a minor is five silvers a day." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Very well the same arrangement would of course be made with them."

"As is only fair." Thorin said and nodded.

"I would also like to ask the glass making guild about the purchases of twenty glass houses to be delivered as they are made."

"Why in the name of Mahal would you need a house made out of glass?"

"If I may my King, hobbits like to stick glass houses outside their actual houses, though as to why they like to do that, I am as clueless as you." Someone in blue robes with many glass beads decorating them said.

"They allow us to grow fruits and vegetables year round, we cannot rely only on the elves or the Iron Hills for our food all winter and spring, we need to start building up our stores and planting seeds now." Bilbo said

"I will send to the Iron Hills if you believe your glass houses will allow you to grow crops in winter." Thorin said

"They will, the glass houses are how my people survived the Fell Winter." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"Alright then I'll honor the contract and allow you to spend your portion of the gold as you see fit, we have not done a through accounting as of yet, but don't spend over ten thousand gold."

"I won't." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Would you mind terribly looking after the children while I talk with everyone who's going to be on this project Ori?" Bilbo asked and Ori shook his head.

"I do not mind looking after the children at all Bilbo, I can take a break from helping to try to dig out the library to watch them."

" ** _I will watch small younglings with you."_**

 ** _"You speak the old tongue, no one speaks it for many moons. It is forgotten."_**

 ** _"Not forgotten part of us, when I hurt my head little father, I could not talk more...I could only talk in the old tongue, not in the new."_**

 ** _"You speak well in this tongue."_**

"You understand him, I get bits and pieces." Bofur said and Durin smiled.

"I will teach you if you like, but Bilbo gets to learn Khudzul, he is raising me and my siblings it is not right for him not to know our language. Not when my wife was allowed to learn eons ago."

"Your wife?"

"My lady wife, a child of Yavannah with hair not on her face, but on her feet. She was what was to be called a hobbit, as the father in his wisdom could not carve the match to my soul, as she was there waiting for me when I awoke. Father thought it was funny that a hobbit lass stole my heart, just as Yavannah had stolen his own." Durin smiled. "Perhaps when I come of age, I will journey to the Shire, or I might find someone to be a match to my soul. I have never had one partner throughout the eons, like some Dwarrows who are reborn do. Instead the one my soul follows changes with each life and death." Durin said. "I remember them all their faces are etched into my memory, as are the faces of my children and Grandchildren. I have never had golden hair before I like it."

"It comes from your Father, my brother Frerin, you look much like him in this lifetime."

"Frerin?" Durin looked hopefully up and down the table. "He's my Great Grandfather where is he?"

"Thorin?" Thror demanded and ran up to Thorin and hugged him, before bursting into tears. "I sorry, didn't mean to."

"Thror it's alright, you were sick when you did those bad things and I'll make sure you don't get sick again." Bilbo said, rubbing the child's back as Thorin stared at Thror in shock.

"You didn't tell me that Grandfather was reborn as well."

"And miss this reunion how could I resist?" Gloin said and Thorin laughed hugging Thror and stroking the child's hair.

"Its alright Thror I was never angry at you, I respected you but I was never angry."

"Never, not for anything?"

"Never not for anything, none of it was your fault and you did the best you could." Thorin said and held Thror as best he could.

"Fris hates me, she won't play with me." Thror sobbed.

"Lad your baby sister doesn't hate you, she's a baby, and babies prefer some people to others. They don't like to play rough games like little boys do, your family she could never hate you."

"But she does, I did something bad and she screams if I try to play with her."

"Fris did blame you, but I don't, she just missed her husband and her son, who we thought both died on the battlefield. Father lived for years after the battle, but none of us knew and he became mad because of it, it broke something in his soul."

"I killed Frerin and drove my son to madness?"

"Things happen in war, you made a choice it was the wrong one, you need to forgive yourself. This is a new life a chance to try again, that's what I'm going to do and that's what I have been doing."

"You say that, but you don't know what its like!"

"What its like? Do you honestly think I've never felt the pull of madness, or felt responsible for the death of someone I loved? You need to stop believing that no one can feel pain like yours Thror and get over it, before you are ruled by your past actions and past regrets."

"It's not fair, you say that a lot and you don't help me!" Thror protested.

"I try to help you as best I can, but I'm a child too Thror."

"Its up to the adults to do what's best for you Thror, not your brother." Bilbo told the child gently.

"He should help me, he's the first son and my brother."

"He's also a boy, as you are, do you want to go back to my quarters now, or can you behave?" Bilbo demanded and Thror stared at him in shock, before bursting into tears. "As you are creating a scene, we'll be going to my quarters now little one." Bilbo said and picked up Thror who pulled away from him, crying, yelling and trying to escape his grasp. "Thror your acting more like Fris than a dwarfling of your age!" Bilbo berated the child, as he strode from the entrance hall.

"I'll come too!" Freya said.

"And me and I'll bring Fris." Amara said and Bilbo nodded.

"What of you boys, do you want to come or stay?"

"We'll come along too." Durin said and the children followed him back to his rooms.

"If you can't control yourself I'll take that to mean that you need another nap."

"No nap!" Thror said and threw himself about in Bilbo's arms. Bilbo sighed and held him until he tired, before undoing Thror's braids one at a time. The child sobbed as he undid his braids. "Please I'll be good, just don't leave me."

"I would never leave you my child, your hair is in a state from your fit." Bilbo said gently, before rubbing Thror's head until the boy relaxed against him. Bilbo smiled and braided Thror's hair in the braids they used for children's hair before bed.

"How do you know those braids?" Durin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"You do know that long ago dwarves and hobbits lived alongside one another. It wasn't until the dwarves started to try to dictate to us how we would best be protected that we left."

"And we became poorer for it, I was angry that you left, when I found out about it. I sent word to the Shire, but the Thrain said that your people were happy where they were."

"Indeed we were and are, we may not be warriors, but that doesn't mean we don't have brains in our heads." Bilbo said and Durin laughed, as Bilbo finished braiding the now sleeping dwarfling's hair. "Come here Tobin." Bilbo said and the boy came to him.

"Thank you for doing this, wake me if there's need?"

"There won't be, but if you're needed I'll wake you." Bilbo said gently and braided Tobin's hair; he finished Tobin's hair and gently moved the sleeping boy from his lap. Now that Tobin had his hair braided, he wouldn't wake until Bilbo undid the braids once more. He also wouldn't dream, which was that the children needed until the trauma of their parent's deaths faded somewhat. Bilbo finished braiding the children's hair just as Ori came in and stared at the sleeping children with shocked surprise.

"How did you get them all to sleep?"

"By braiding their hair, they won't wake until I undo the braid." Bilbo said and smiled at Ori. "Thank you for watching them, but they were hungry and tired when I found them, they will be exhausted for the next several days at least."

"Why don't you just keep them asleep?" Ori asked. "If they are that tired, for that matter why didn't you just braid Thorin's hair?"

"I'd never touch another's hair without permission." Bilbo said and Ori looked surprised. "There are many things that can be done to the hair of someone."

"I'm well aware and you know those things?"

"Aye that I do, some at least, some were lost over the years, but we always had a different approach."

"Is that why your hair was so short, when we started the journey?"

"Upon their thirty third year, my people cut their hair and start to shave. They don't grow out their hair again until they find their one."

"So you found your One?" Ori asked surprised.

"Just because he's my One doesn't mean he feels the same about me. I knew from the moment I first saw him."

"Its not me is it." Ori asked and Bilbo laughed.

"Hardly, I see how Dwalin and you eye one another."

"He looks at me as well?"

"Any time you aren't looking at him, your brother has quite the betting pool going on when you'll realize finally that you're meant for one another." Bilbo said with a laugh.

"How do you know about it?"

"I hear more than I let on. **_Though why you'd have to go and completely change the way the old tongue is spoken is beyond me."_** Bilbo said and Ori stared at him shocked.

"You know ancient Khudzul?"

"I can read, write and speak ancient Khudzul, just as I can speak the two most common elvan tongues. The first language we're every taught is ancient Khudzul, followed by common."

"Its a lot more lilting than the modern tongue."

"And half the words are different now, It took me a while to piece together what you lot were saying." Bilbo said and laughed.

"So all this time, you've known our language, as well as some of the arts we ourselves have lost?"

"Indeed I do, we're a different people than you are and we have our own traditions surrounding the ancient knowledge, as well as our own secrets."

"Could you teach me?" Ori asked excitedly.

"I'll teach you ancient Khudzul but as for the rest, you must prove that you will not use the knowledge ill. We have our own manner of treating those that abuse our gifts, its called respectability. Your standing in society depends on how much respectability you have and how much trust you earn from others, as well as how much skill you have with your chosen crafts."

"What does being a respectable hobbit mean?"

"By the age of thirty three, we're expected to be masters of three crafts, if we wish to know the ancient wisdom." Bilbo said and smiled. "All are taught what you call ancient Khudzul, though we call it the tongue of the creators."

"How dwarven are you Bilbo?" Ori asked suddenly.

"Not very." Bilbo said with a laugh. "I'm Trimonoecious, which means I can be either male or female, for that to happen there has to be only hobbit blood for four generations at least." Bilbo said.

"Yet you were given this knowledge?"

"We share our knowledge with those that deserve it freely."

"I see and I'll need to master another two crafts, before you deem me worthy?"

"You will need to prove yourself, by mastering the three crafts of your choice. It shows that you have hard work, dedication and patients and I need to get to know you better, to make sure you can be trusted with this knowledge. You also have to swear not to reveal the knowledge I share with those that don't deserve it."

"What about the healing you did to save Thorin and Fili and Kili, that was elvan magic wasn't it?"

"It was, hobbits find their one in many places and among many races, just because a person is your One, doesn't mean it's the same for them. Lord Elrond is fond of his descendants, but he loved another more than my ancestor, which hurt her but she understood."

"So your part elvan?"

"I'm mostly hobbit, but I'm a bit strange in that I have a gift for the healing arts, the old ways, as well as my chosen crafts." Bilbo said and smiled.

"How did you come to be so gifted?"

"Well I'm reborn for one thing, I'm trusting you with this knowledge." Bilbo said. "You won't betray my trust if you wish to learn the old ways."

"Of course not, who were you before?"

"This is my third lifetime, I was the great grandson of Barin in my first life, first king of the Stonefoots in my second I was the grandson of Elrond and now in my third I'm well me." Bilbo said and Ori looked shocked. "I was taught from an early age to use the dreams to my advantage and learn as much as I could from my past lives."

"So you lied about being taught by Elrond, you already knew the healing arts?"

"Indeed I did, but he did teach me, when I was his grandson, so it wasn't truly a lie." Bilbo said and Ori laughed.

"I'm glad this is my first life, some of the logic of those that lived before is confusing." Ori said and Bilbo laughed as well.

"Who I am makes perfect sense to me, I'm content with it."

"You said that there was a price to be paid after you healed Thorin."

"I can never again heal as I did that day, you can only bring a chosen few people back from death's door once. I will be able to use that gift again in my next life, but for now I will have to resort to more mundane means."

"Yet you did it, knowing the cost."

"I would have done it for any of you and gladly. I would never let my chosen kin die when I could prevent it."

"You consider the company to be your kin?" Ori asked and Bilbo nodded.

"All save my One. We have no kings in the Shire; the bonds of kinship to one another tie us. I am related to nearly everyone in the Shire, in some way or other."

"You intermarry often?"

"And find love elsewhere just as often, when my beard is unshaved, I'll come to look much like a dwarf."

"Even though you haven't had a dwarf in your line in four generations?"

"There's dwarven blood on both sides of my family tree, I have to shave daily, to stop the growth."

"Why didn't you grow out your beard when you grew out your hair?"

"We are unshaven until our one chooses to be with us in return." Bilbo said. "Its an old custom, its to morn the separation of our peoples."

"So more hobbits could have a dwarven one?"

"Who knows, its possible, we find our ones in all the races of Arda." Bilbo said and smiled at Ori. "So I'd better get to my meetings, though it was nice talking with you, the children should be no bother now and you can wake them by unbraiding their hair." Bilbo said and Ori stared at him in shock.

"I wouldn't dare presume to touch their hair."

"You are my **brother of battle and of craft,** Even if you don't feel the same Ori." Bilbo said and Ori's eyes widened in surprise.

"The bonds of heart kin are that serious to people?"

"Those that are considered to be heart kin are no more or less than the kin of your heart. You would do anything for them, give anything to them, provide any service you can for them and die for them if it came to that. I have family but I had no heart kin until I joined the quest." Bilbo said and smiled at Ori who looked shocked. "We will talk more later, for now I have some builders and some miners to meet with." Bilbo said and Ori nodded, Bilbo asked a guard to take him to where the builders, miners and glassmakers were and he smiled at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Good afternoon, sorry for the wait, but I had to get the children to settle down for their nap. We can of course arrange contracts, but first who is to be speaking for you?"

"I will speak for the builders." A dwarf said and stepped forward.

"I will speak for the miners." Another dwarf stepped forward.

"And I will speak for the glass blowers." The head of the glassmaker guild stepped forward.

"Thorin stated the standard fee when he spoke at lunch, I feel that fee is fair for the work you will be doing." Bilbo said.

"What about us being away from our families?" The builder guild master asked.

"Your crafters, in order to do what you do, you have to be away from your families for large stretches at a time. I apprenticed under a master builder for a summer, so I know what its like to be away from family." Bilbo said. "Still my master was only paid one gold a day for his work, so this is double what I'm used to paying for building work."

"But you get dwarven craftsmanship." The builder said and Bilbo smiled softly.

"Aye that I do, but the crafting of my people is just as good, for all that it's different." Bilbo said and smiled at the builder. "I need to make sure Dale doesn't collapse down around its citizen's ears, I'd prefer to keep the coin in Erebor, but if you charge too much for your services, I'll have no choice but to go elsewhere."

"Builders in Dale are making double what you are offering and their work is horrible."

"What you will be doing is making buildings where the guild halls used to stand, there's enough of them in Dale to house the population of the city over the winter. I don't know about stone masonry, but all you are going to have to do is shore up the existing walls and add ones where they collapsed."

"You don't know what goes into building!"

"My father was a builder, he worked in the hobbit style, I know precisely what goes into building and I won't be taken for a ninny. Before I went on the quest I was in charge of twenty farms, had ten pottery stalls and forty apprentices."

"If you had those many responsibilities why did you leave?"

"Because my One was going into danger trying to get back this Kingdom from a dragon if you must know!" Bilbo said fed up with the builder's attitude. "My work is well known throughout Eriador and I'm a master craftsman, you need to drop this attitude now."

"Prove that you're a master."

"I'm a master of clay and all my tools are back in my room." Bilbo stated.

"That's easily remedied, take mine." Someone said and Bilbo was given a bag full of clay and several carving tools. Bilbo went over to one of the tables that was in the meeting hall and took off a hunk of the clay. It was poor stuff indeed, it wanted to flake off in his hands as soon as he touched it and it had been stored improperly. Bilbo stared down at the clay a moment.

"Would you happen to have a water flagon?" He asked and was given some water, he wet the dry clay massaging it in with his fingers, before he started to push down and pull back on the clay quickly, he frowned when he heard the air bubbles and removed pieces of hard clay from the ball he was working. Finally it was useable, but the piece would never be fired, as Bilbo didn't trust the substandard clay enough in a kiln. He frowned, before looking at the flagon and shaping the piece. "You should scrap this, you won't be able to fire any of your work."

"Why not?"

"Because its been reworked too many times, there's bits and pieces of old pot in it not to mention the air bubbles." Bilbo said and frowned. "I praise you for attempting to learn a new skill, but good clay is easy enough to come by and nearly as cheap as bad clay. You wouldn't build with cracked and faulty stone, the same principal applies to clay."

"Then show me where to get some good clay and might I buy your flagon, its well made."

"I wouldn't sell this to my worst enemy, it can't be fired so it will never hold water, you asked for a demonstration of my skill, not something that is useable. At any rate you couldn't afford my work."

"You think that highly of yourself?" The builder demanded and Bilbo smiled.

"I just know the worth of what I make. I'm going to be paying two hundred and forty gold a week for your services and the services of the minors, I promised to rebuild Dale which at one point was a sprawling city with a population twice the size of the Shire."

"You don't need to build that much!" Someone protested.

"I will actually, considering how short on space Erebor will be, until the tunnels are dug out and the living spaces rebuilt. I'm not asking you to stay over winter and build in the elements, but the people of Dale need shelter until spring and we need to ensure that we have enough room for everyone that's coming from the surrounding dwarven kingdoms come spring and summer." Bilbo said. "It hasn't escaped my notice that there aren't any dwarflings running around Erebor right now and I've yet to meet more than a handful of Dwarrowdams. Right now we need to ensure that there's enough space for everyone come the spring and that everyone can survive the winter. That means that we need to build up the old guild halls and make them warm enough for people to shelter in, in the winter."

"I can see your point, there's not enough space in Erebor at the moment." One of the builders said and several others nodded.

"We need to get the shelters constructed before the path between Dale and Erebor is unusable, otherwise we will starve because despite me not knowing much about your people, I know you are no great farmers and there's no food to be had in Mirkwood either." Bilbo said and shuddered, there was something very wrong about that forest.

"That's why you were wanting the glass houses?" The glassmaker asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I believe that the standard fee would be fair." Bilbo said and the glassmaker nodded. "Half up front and half on delivery, as is the custom with custom work." Bilbo said and held out his hand, the glassmaker shook it and Bilbo smiled. "I'd like for you to complete the first ten within a week, I'll need at least a hundred to supply enough food for both Dale and Erebor."

"A hundred?" The glassmaker demanded and Bilbo nodded.

"If worse comes to worse, the people in Dale can shelter in Erebor, but I'm worried about the supplies we'll get come midwinter, when everyone's food grows scarcer and we need to ensure that we have enough of everything. You were able to deliver half that to the Shire in midwinter twenty years ago and that delivery saved my people from starvation, though it led to the deaths of my Mother and Father." Bilbo said and squared his shoulders. "I'm not going to let other families suffer what mine did, do to food shortages, not when its in my power to prevent."

"What your asking for will cost two thousand gold." The glassmaker protested.

"And I expect the farmers will cost another thousand, but I should be able to grow at least fifty plants per greenhouse, with five thousand plants per harvest, in total, I'll be able to sell my produce for two gold a plant and break even." Bilbo said and the glassmaker stared at him in shock. "That's why I can't pay you a fortune to do the work I need, I might never see the money I spend on ensuring we have a steady food supply back and therefore would spend roughly six thousand of the ten thousand that is my share of the treasury ensuring that everyone gets through the first winter alright. I expect that you will only be able to work for five weeks before the first snows fall and it will get harder to cross the distance between Dale and Erebor, I'm sorry but I can only pay you the standard wage." Bilbo said and the dwarves nodded.

"What you laid out makes sense now, I see that you're not trying to undercharge us." The master builder said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm sorry I can't spend a fortune on your services, but I think that seeing that none of us starve and that both settlements make it through their first winter is what's most important at the moment."

"I agree." The builder said.

"And I."

"Me as well."

"Good so we're all in agreement?" Bilbo asked and the masters nodded. "I have my hands full of the children and we cannot support using more food than we require, but once we get through this winter and have plenty to eat once more, I would be honored if you joined me for a meal, celebrating our agreement. I of course understand your need to get any such agreement in writing, but I don't know how such documents are made, as my people strike bargains by shaking hands with one another."

"How are you certain a deal will be honored?"

"We never go back on our word, otherwise we would loose the favor of our creators, I promised to rebuild Dale with my share of the treasure but in the process, I'll try to help to rebuild Erebor as well, as much I can." Bilbo said, before moving his foot on the table and lifting the hair from his toes. "These are the marks of our creators, I have three, because of my elvan ancestry, we are given them at birth and if we don't do as we promise, we loose the respect of the Valar." Bilbo said.

"Your related to us, as well as being a child of the green mother and of Eru?"

"I have elvan and human blood in me, but I'm mostly the child of the green mother." Bilbo said and the others nodded. "Still I pray to Mahal and Eru as well as Yavannah on my day of rest."

"You have days of rest?" Someone demanded and Bilbo nodded.

"The different master halls take in turns, I consider myself to be first and foremost a cook, so my day of rest is on the same day as the chiefs, the rest of the Shire simply prepares their meals on that day and its also the day of rest for the farmers, so those that consider themselves primarily masters of other things, take care of those farmer's crops in addition to their own on that day."

"And that's why you were able to heal Thorin and why you're so gifted?"

"Any ability I have has been through hard work and dedication to my chosen masteries. In return I have learned the ancient knowledge of Mahal and been given my deep name, as well as my true name and my use name."

"Mahal never reveals our deep names to us, he only did it for the first few generations of his children." One of the builders said.

"In order to earn a deep name, someone with a deep name must judge you worthy to know the ancient knowledge and know your deep name." Bilbo said. "There's also a ritual involved, but I'll say no more than that."

"What ancient knowledge?"

"I was taught how to turn lead into gold, but the process is uninteresting to me, I also know how to give emotions to my braiding, to instill calm and make someone fall into a stone sleep. I also learned how to cook every recipe my ancestors enjoyed, season and age clay so that it will never dry out, I was able to heal someone with the ritual of wound sharing once and be able to sense if I knew someone in a past life. There are of course many more secrets that my creators did not pass onto me, but they deemed what I asked to be worthy and agreed to give me that knowledge."

"You can do all that?"

"I can't perform the ritual of the wound sharing anymore, but I retain my natural ability to heal, but it took twenty years of training before I achieved my third mastery and another with the ancient knowledge agreed to hold the ritual with me."

"Twenty years?" Someone demanded.

"And the vow to never reveal the ritual to someone who I considered to be unworthy. The masteries teach you hard work, patients and understanding of others of your kind, as well as the other races. I should mention that before I committed to my master work, I learned ancient Khudzul, as well as the two most common elvan languages."

"You speak four languages?" Someone demanded.

" **Five now, the syntax is different, but not so different that I was unable to understand after being among your people for over six months."**

 **"You speak the old tongue?"**

 **"It may be hard to lie in the old tongue, but its impossible in the ancient tongue."** Bilbo said and smiled. " **If you're interested in learning the oldest tongue, I'll gladly teach it to you."**

 **"You would do so?"** Someone asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **It would take a long time, but I'm more than willing to teach anyone that's interested, I suppose I should announce that in the dining hall."**

 **"It can't be that different surely."** Someone protested

" **When I was beginning to learn modern Khudzul the words for some things were entirely different, or backwards from how I learned it. A good example of this would be the sentence "I went to the mine today, to get some ore, in this sentence the ancient Khudzul is _this day I went to the mine, to acquire ore._ "**

 **"It is very different."**

 **"There's no word for get in ancient Khudzul and the words are flipped and entirely different in some cases. It took me nearly three weeks before I could understand what the company was saying."**

 **"Yet you didn't tell them that you could speak our language."**

 **"I have secrets of my own, dwarves aren't the only ones to keep secrets."** Bilbo stated and crossed his arms. " **I only informed you because I have children to care for and I told a friend about it, soon enough everyone will know anyway."**

 **"That's true, word spreads fast in the mountain, our business for this day is finished, we will start work tomorrow and expect the first gold you bring us to be delivered within a week.**

 **"Come to the treasury after the midday meal and I'll see to your pay." Bilbo said and the miners and builders nodded. "It will take much of the day to give you the agreed upon amount."**

 **"It's alright, I don't mind waiting. Just make the delivery to Master Olson, when you have the time."** The master glassmaker said and Bilbo nodded, he returned then to check on the children and smiled when he saw Ori with the little ones gathered around him, reading a fairy tale in Khudzul and translating it into common as he went.

"Bilbo!" Freya exclaimed and hurled herself at the hobbit, Bilbo laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I'm going to be busy for much of the rest of the day, have you been good for Ori?" Bilbo asked and the children nodded. "Thank you for watching them Ori."

"Its a pleasure, I enjoy teaching, if your going to be busy for a while, I could take over their morning lessons, giving you the time you need to see to various projects."

"That sounds good indeed, I'll be very busy over the next few weeks, but I should be able to get back from Dale by mid afternoon."

"Others will gladly watch over them as well." Ori said and smiled at the children. "Go complete your business."

"Thank you Ori, I really appreciate this."

"It's honestly no trouble, but perhaps you could make me some salted chocolate brownies in exchange for my time."

"Of course and some caramel oatmeal cookies as well, I might not get around to it right away though."

"That's fine Bilbo, take as much time as you need." Ori said and Bilbo nodded, Bilbo walked to the treasury and stared in surprise at the forty dwarves he found there.

"What do you need?" One of them asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Could you deliver five hundred gold pieces to master Olson of the glassblower's guild?" Bilbo asked.

"Of course, will that be all?" Someone else asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes have a nice day." Bilbo said and went to the stables and rented a horse, before riding to Dale. Several people who looked angry met him.

"When will we be played for our work?" Someone demanded and Bilbo glared back at them.

"I see that you've been building only your own shelters and how much nicer the work is on them, than on the ones you contracted for others. I'm not going to be paying you for slapdash work, nor will I be paying you for work that I didn't order from you."

"Then how are we to get any coin to pay for food?"

"I'm going to pay those people that can grow crops a fair wage to grow them through winter and I'm paying the dwarven builders to rebuild the twenty old guild halls, which should be ready in time for the first snows, they will start work on them tomorrow. However I'm not going to pay for you to build yourselves elaborate homes, anything besides what is necessary for the survival of this town, will have to come out of your own pocket."

"But where should we build?" Someone else demanded. "Bard promised us gold for our work!"

"Bard doesn't know anything about carpentry or building, you were charging him four times what is the going rate for unskilled carpentry. I never got past apprentice and I could do a better job than you were doing. I'm not going to hand out gold by the pocketful, for slap dash and substandard work. I'm sorry if this angers you, but if you harm me, you will receive nothing. Not to mention the fact that my promise to rebuild this town was mine alone!" Bilbo said angrily and they stared at him in shock. "I'm not going to be taken for a fool, I know precisely the value of labor and what is and is not a fair wage for both parties. You can help the dwarves if your skilled with stone laying and I'll pay you the same wage as I'm paying them, but I'm not going to pay you to get in their way and make everything go twice as slow. I'm trying to ensure that both Erebor and Dale survive the winter and what you've been building for the others, won't keep out the cold. Its going to be cramped, but Erebor is no better off than Dale."

"What about Laketown?"

"I never promised to rebuild Laketown, if I tried to do that as well my resources will be spread too thin. There should be enough shelter to last you the winter, it might not be as comfortable as your used to, but at least no one will freeze to death."

"What about the farmers you're paying?"

"We'll assemble the greenhouses by each of the guild houses and move them come spring. I'll pay those that grow crops two gold a day for their expertise, with the understanding that all that is grown is mine to distribute and I'll get the coin for the plants grown."

"So you can charge us four times what is common?"

"I'm not like you, I'll charge two gold a plant, twice as much for canned goods and I will loose money, before I see anyone starve when it can be prevented."

"We don't have that gold."

"There's nothing stopping the farmers from buying your services, but you shouldn't charge them more than they themselves are getting, considering everyone is going to have enough shelter and food come winter." Bilbo said and several of the men nodded. "I'm sorry that I'm not paying you for the work you've done, but do you really believe that you deserve to be paid that much for substandard work?" Bilbo asked and they stared at him in shock. "In the Shire we take pride in our work and we don't charge people more than what our work is worth."

"As is only fair." Someone said and Bilbo nodded.

"Nothing you built for the others will keep out the cold come winter, so its useless to me."

"If we take what materials we have and use it to build some of the guild halls will you pay us for it?"

"I'll need planter boxes, I'll pay five silvers a planter box, for good quality work. We'll need about two thousand planter boxes. I'm sorry but dwarves build things to last and I don't want to have to rebuild everything in a few years time. You will stamp your makers mark on the side of the boxes you make and I'll pay you for them."

"Its different than what we are doing, but its a better plan, I suppose we could survive living together for one winter."

"You could put curtains up and come spring I'll assess how much gold I have left to rebuild the city."

"That's fair, we'll tell those that know how to farm, about your suggestion."

"I'll also be providing the soil, to ensure they can grow the crops from the seed and green houses I'm paying for." Bilbo said. "I'll need their help digging it out and transporting it to Dale, for the same amount I'm paying them for their services each day."

"It sounds what your doing will be expensive."

"We'll use all the food and I'll teach those that want to learn how to can, before the roads are harder to travel."

"It would be good to know hobbit methods of canning, we won't ask for pay if you show us how to do it."

"Of course, where are you cooking your meals?" Bilbo asked and was taken to a large kitchen. Others joined them along the way and Bilbo demonstrated how to can beats cabbage and spinach.

"What are we going to be growing?"

"Each of the guild shelters will have twenty five greenhouse placed just outside it, I'll come once the crops are harvested and supervise the canning as well as distributing of the fresh produce." Bilbo said. "Once canned the food should be good for ten years at least."

"And will you be doing this next year as well?" Someone asked and Bilbo nodded.

"If I have the gold to do so, with paying everyone for everything and building the green houses and guild houses, I'll exhaust the money I have to spend on rebuilding Dale. So if your dishonest or try to steal crops, your really stealing from yourselves, I'll do what I can to ensure your town prospers, but I only have ten thousand gold to spend and I've spent it on ensuring no one will starve and everyone is going to be paid fairly for their work. A can of beats will be four gold, as it will be enough for three meals for one person, the other cans will be similarly priced and if you want to buy a plant, it will be two gold. If in a few years time when I make the money back on the greenhouse and you have enough money and want to rent the greenhouses and see to the planting and canning your welcome to do so, but I won't take kindly to you charging more than I do for food." Bilbo said and several people nodded.

"It sounds fair enough, to have enough coin to rebuild our city, you must first recoup your losses." Someone said and Bilbo nodded.

"Precisely, what I'm focused on now is ensuring that everyone in Dale and Erebor will live through this winter and come spring and summer, when the dwarven caravans come, we'll have enough food to feed them as well as Dale and Laketown. I can't see to the wellbeing of Laketown as well as rebuild Dale, as I'm going to be stretching my coin thin as it is." Bilbo said. "I will try to ensure that there are as few losses as possible this winter and that's what I'm focusing my coin on for now."

"Isn't it our coin?" Someone asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"No its mine, its my share of the treasure, which I gave to you as a peace offering, when it became clear that you were mismanaging it, I took over the project I promised to help you with. Therefore the coin will remain in my possession, but I won't ask for any taxes in the first year of rebuilding." Bilbo said and everyone looked surprised.

"Thank you for that, will you have enough to employ people to work come spring?"

"I should, if you do as I ask." Bilbo said and everyone nodded. "Once the first crops are harvested, half of you will work on canning, while the other half replant the greenhouses, I expect we'll be able to replant them three times this winter. I'm expecting you to be able to handle growing five thousand plants, but from what I saw of Laketown you should be able to do so."

"What you laid out seems fair, we'll start building the boxes tomorrow and filling them with dirt, when can we expect the first Greenhouse?"

"Within a week and the first shipment will be ten, so you'll need to make and fill twenty planter boxes by then." Bilbo said everyone nodded.

"Its getting to be dark stay the night." Someone offered.

"I should return before nightfall, on horseback the journey is only three hours and I should be able to return in time to see my wards before they go to bed. I can't expect my friend to watch them throughout the night." Bilbo said and several of the villagers nodded. "I'll return in the morning to show you where you should dig for the soil, there are already some markers on the way to the village, only get the soil from the marked off areas, the other areas don't have as rich of soil as the ones I've already marked off."

"Thank you for doing this." Someone said and Bilbo nodded.

"You deserve to have a home just as much as the dwarves do, I'll try to help you build it as much as possible." Bilbo said and the villagers nodded, Bilbo then mounted the horse and road back to Erebor. He was surprised when a dwarven search party met him half way, with a nearly frantic Thorin.

"Bilbo, your alright!" Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm fine, I settled affairs with Dale and with the dwarves I'm employing." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "The real work will start tomorrow, I'm going to go out early and help the farmers from Dale get the right soil and bring it back to Dale. Those with building ability in Dale will be constructing planter boxes and I'll ride out with the dwarven builders. I'm fine Thorin, no one wants to harm me, mostly because its in their best interest not to." Bilbo stated and Thorin frowned.

"I don't like how that sounds." Thorin said and Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to argue here, when we've both had a very long and trying day, or would you prefer to do so back in Erebor where we can do so, without your guards and Dwalin over hearing our fight?"

"I don't like you putting yourself in harms way."

"I wasn't in harms way Thorin, I was fine." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, they rode back to Erebor in silence, but Bilbo could tell that Thorin was brooding, despite holding his tongue.

Bilbo smiled when he went to the head table and saw his children, who were all asleep at the table waiting for his return. "They wouldn't eat until you came back."

"Stubborn little ones they are." Bilbo said and shook his head, before gently waking Durin who hugged him fiercely.

"You were gone a really long time."

"I'm sorry my lad, I'll wake the others so they all can eat something, Fris at least ate didn't she?" Bilbo asked and Durin nodded. "Thror is stubborn despite being hungry, I'm sorry we fell asleep at table."

"Its alright lad, its well past your bedtime." Bilbo said and gently woke the other children; they were all very sleepy but perked up slightly as Bilbo served them from the food that was on the table. Once they had their food he served himself as well and passed the dishes along. The food was no longer hot, but it was tasty enough and there was plenty of ale to wash it down with. He held back a laugh as Thror stuck mashed potatoes on his face. "You don't play with your food Thror, you eat it."

"Yes Bilbo." Thror said and Bilbo smiled fondly at the boy, who already owned a chunk of his heart.

"Once we're finished eating you can all play in the bath before bed."? Bilbo said.

"Too tired for a bath." Friorn protested.

"Your dirty and smelly, I'm not sharing a bed with you, until you wash out what's growing behind your ears." Amara said and the children laughed, including Friorn.

"If I fall asleep in the bath..."

"If you are that tired, I'll hold you on my lap while you wash."

"I'm not a baby." Friorn protested.

"I know you aren't but even grown men and dwarrows need some help sometimes." Bilbo said and Friorn nodded.

"Okay." He said and Bilbo smiled at the child, he finished his meal quickly and turned to Thorin.

"I know it's not custom, but may I leave so I can wash the children and get them to bed?"

"Of course, while most wait for me to finish eating before leaving themselves, its understood that those that have little ones to take care of don't have to stay at table." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I'll go along, I have five of my own back in the Blue Mountains, and you should have some playmates come spring."

"I never knew you had children." Bilbo said and Bombur smiled.

"Just because I don't boast about them every five minutes, doesn't mean that they aren't the gems of my mine." Bombur said and the company laughed.

"And I quite enjoy being an Uncle, I don't mind coming along as well, the older lasses will have to bathe alone, until the caravans come in the spring."

"Begging your pardon your Grace, but it would be no trouble to watch your girls in the water." Someone said from the middle table and Bilbo recognized her from the kitchens.

"I've always been fond of children myself and I don't mind watching them while I bathe."

"Thank you Miss, I appreciate it, the girls will be glad to have some company I'm sure."

"Hey your name is Milia, I'm Tamara." Amara said and smiled at Milia. "Sorry I didn't notice before."

"Its alright its good to see you again, how many lifetimes have you had?"

"This is my third life."

"You're only now being reborn, I've had just as many lifetimes as you now." Milia said and stuck out her tongue, Amara laughed.

"Even though you must be fifty years older than me, your still the same Milia."

"Age didn't change me, why would you think being reborn would?" Milia asked and Amara laughed.

"Have you found Jalin yet?"

"Not yet, we never met in my last life and knowing Jalin he'll take his sweet time in finding me, even though I've always been from the Longbeard line, I love that dwarf, but I've seen smarter elves." She said and Amara laughed.

"He's not slow, he just has his own way about him." Tobin protested and Milia laughed.

"You two always did get on just as well as Amara and I did." She said and smiled at Tobin. "I've never known you when you were this young."

"We were the same age before, it's not fair that you can do all the things I remember doing, but can't now." Tobin pouted and several people laughed including Bilbo.

"Try being a dwarf in one lifetime, the grandchild of an elf in the next and the hobbit in your current life. Then complain to me about remembering doing things when you're older which you can't do now. I had a great sense of stone, but now it's as silent for me, as soil is for you. I could once play the flute and sing beautiful songs throughout all of Imladris. No one speaks the way they used to, back when the earth was young and everyone has isolated themselves much more than I'm accustomed to." Bilbo said and sighed. "I wish it would just go back to the way things used to be, the way of things I can remember from my past lives, but time moves ever on my lad, Durin can tell you about that as well."

"Every age I am born into is different, it takes some time getting used to, I've told you before Toby and I'll tell you again." Durin said and Tobin nodded.

"Thanks Dar." Tobin said and Durin laughed.

"You can say my name now."

"But you'll always be my big brother Dar." Tobin said and Durin hugged him.

"Aye that I will, now lets go to the baths before the mushrooms on Friorn's ears grow any larger."

"I don't have mushrooms, you have mushrooms." Friorn protested.

"Impossible, because I wash behind my ears, unlike you little brother, father pulled one out just the other day and ate it." Durin said and then all four children started crying.

"Come here." Bilbo said and hugged them, bending to there level. "I know that I am not your parents, nor could I ever replace them, but your safe and warm and loved."

"Ha how can you love us, you don't ka know us." Tobin sobbed and Bilbo smiled softly.

"I opened my heart to you the moment that I saw you, I love you as if you were my own sons and daughters and I'll make sure that you have a good and happy life." Bilbo promised them. "I can't promise nothing bad will ever happen again, but I can promise that I and those around us will try to protect you from the bad things as best we can. You don't need to be afraid, even though I know you must be, it's alright." Bilbo said gently.

"Tell us a story about your past, about being the Grandson of Barin Stonefoot." Durin begged and Bilbo frowned.

"You were fighting the braid weren't you, you must be exhausted Durin."

"Not too bad considering how young I am, I didn't want to sleep yet, and people say interesting things when they think you are asleep." Durin said and Bilbo laughed.

"You young dwarrowling are too cleaver by half. Very well I will tell you the story of my life as Bilbo Stonefoot, if you tell me more of your hobbit lass, but not until we're in the bath." Bilbo said and Durin laughed.

"Which one were you, he had several children and you never said."

"Barlibron was my common name in that life, in my second life I was Bileliel."

"But Barlibron was a warrior!" Thorin protested.

"If you haven't noticed, my body is very different from a dwarf's or an elves, any time I tried to fire arrows, or wield one of my play axes as a child, I'd do myself more injury than the target." Bilbo said and laughed. "This body wasn't designed for fighting, I'm a lover and a healer now, not a fighter. I still have the temper though and the fondness for bawdy songs and quick dances, but other than that I have different skills than when I was Barlibron or Bileliel." Bilbo said and smiled.

"You've changed that much?"

"We're encouraged to be the best we can be, my people believe that just because you've lived before, doesn't mean you have to be who you were again." Bilbo said and smiled. "I don't think I'd have much luck trying to imitate that life, so much has changed, since the deep bells sang out across Ered Lithui and the Valar walked through the lands of Arda. I was devastated to learn of the destruction of Ered Lithui and what the mountains that I once loved became."

"At least you didn't have to see it." Durin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I was spared that, I died believing in the security of my people and our line. I knew that my children would follow after me, working the ore as I had worked it, but I was wrong, such was not to be and no ore has come from those mountains in over six thousand years. The halls of my Grandfather are filled with the dead, but still life goes on. Those that died would have died, centuries ago and even if Ered Lithui still existed, it would not be as it was in my memories. " **For the hammers told like ringing bells, the axes fell upon our foes, throughout the caverns of Bariel's halls, yet not one that fought escaped that day, now the caverns that were once were full of light and song, now bare the bloodied tomb of Bariel's doom.** " Bilbo said.

"I haven't heard that sung you did in four thousand years." Durin said and Bilbo smiled down at the child.

"It has been nearly that long since I was last born, did you like my song?"

"Your song?"

"Aye people were more free in sharing who they had been in those times and I wanted no one to forget my Grandson's sacrifice." Bilbo said and smiled. "My Grandfather never understood why I would write dwarven songs one day and elvan the next, now I simply write what I wish. That's the one thing that's stayed with me all this time, my ability to turn a phrase." Bilbo said and laughed. "I'd rather be able to swing my axe just one time, the way I used to be able to do."

"I used to be able to do a lot of things I can't do in this form." Durin said and frowned down at his fingers. "I can't even string a necklace with these hands."

"If its something you want to do, you'll find a way. I was upset when I was about your age as well, but then I realized that a being doesn't have to be a great warrior to be great. True greatness comes from within, the ability to make a choice and follow through is an important one and no matter what you choose to do with this life, I'll support and love you Durin." Bilbo promised and Durin nodded.

"Thank you." Durin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Any time, Thorin I was wondering if I might continue my journeyman studies in the fabric guild?"

"You would have to speak with a member of that guild, why are you asking my permission?"

"That was how it was done, back when I was a dwarf."

"We got rid of that long ago, it was wasting everyone's time after a while." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"I'll ask now then." Bilbo said and stood, everyone stared at Bilbo and he smiled at them in return. "Hello I am Bilbo Baggins, in a former life I was once a dwarf like you, my name was Barlibron and in that life I spoke what is now called ancient Khudzul. I would be happy to share my knowledge of that language with any that seek to learn it, lessons will begin once the snows start, as I will be busy for the next several weeks helping the people of Dale to grow and harvest crops, as well as can vegetables to get us all through the winter. In addition to which, I am seeking a teacher for my mastery in fabric, any that are interested in taking on students can see me tomorrow with the understanding that I will be unable to go to lessons for several weeks. Thank you for your time, get back to your meal and enjoy one another's company **For food is fine, but there is nothing finer than the company of your brothers in battle and your sister shields."** Bilbo said and sat down as everyone stared at him a moment, before cheering erupted in the halls.

"Careful Bilbo or else you may become more popular than me." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed. He noticed that the children were tired then and left the hall with them,. He first helped them to bathe and it surprised him that the normally energetic children nearly fell asleep in the water several times before they were clean enough to get out of the bath. They then went to his rooms and getting them ready for bed. After they were all asleep he fell into the bed and fell asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next month was a very busy time for Bilbo, between overseeing the building of the Dale guild halls and the farms surrounding them and the children he was kept constantly on his toes. He was therefore surprised to discover one morning that his body had changed over night to that of a woman. Despite being able to be both male and female, Bilbo had always considered himself to be male, but for some reason his body had other ideas.

He stared at his new figure in shock, he had large breasts and his ass was much bigger than he was used to, not He stared down at his body in horror, hoping that what had happened to him was just a phase and he wouldn't be stuck as a bearer. He didn't truly have much control over when his body would change, his body would sense that a part of him was ready to create new life and respond accordingly. Despite how Bilbo himself had no desire to have bleeding days and boobs. However Bilbo didn't even know if his One would accept him and even if Thorin did, that didn't mean he'd instantly fall pregnant and be able to return to his normal form. Even if he became prevent immediately, he would still have to remain a bearer until after his baby was weaned at four months of age. Bilbo groaned at the thought of spending that long in the body of a bearer, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

His nightgown fit but none of his other clothing did, so he hurried to the market leaving behind some very confused guards to watch over his children. Everyone stared at him and Bilbo smiled politely, as he picked several tunics that were designed for dwarven women. He smoothed down the fabric with his hands and went back to wake up his children. When they woke they stared at him and he smiled at them. "My body can change between bearer and sire it just so happens that it decided that now would be a good time to become the body of a bearer, which means I can get pregnant among other things."

"How can you do this?" Durin demanded. "Is it another secret?"

"Simply a quark of my biology, most races are binary, but hobbits have nine genders, there are males, females, dominant males, submissive males, dominant females, submissive females, those that can become both male and female, those that can switch between bearer and sire, and the craft wed, who are neither. I am one who can switch between being a bearer and being a sire. For some reason I've become a bearer, even though I feel no desire to be one."

"You are you regardless." Durin said. "Your a great guardian Bilbo."

"Thank you Durin, but I don't actually have any control over when my body changes. I thought things were fine as they were, but apparently my body changed." Bilbo said and Durin nodded, Bilbo smiled and walked with the children to the breakfast hall, draws dropped around the room.

"Bilbo?" Kili demanded sounding uncertain.

"Hello Kili, yes its me and no I wasn't always female, I still am not female, I'm a bearer a man who can bring forth life, but I was a Sire and my body switches between the two, based upon biological imperatives." Bilbo said. "Regardless of how I look, please treat me as you always have. Now can you pass the eggs?" Bilbo said and Kili laughed as Bilbo helped himself to some of the eggs. "Is the road to Dale passable today?" He asked.

"Unfortunately its not, there were heavy snows last night and the road became blocked, we're hoping to clear the snow within a few days." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. He ate his breakfast, before allowing Ori to take the children for their morning lessons, although he kept Fris with him in a sling.

Bilbo then walked to the fabric guild halls and approached the dwarf that had agreed to teach him more about fabric. "First I need to see what you can do, make me your most complicated work so far and I need it by lunch."

"I can do it fast, or I can do it well Master Gior, but I cannot do it both fast and well." Bilbo said and the Master Gior laughed.

"Indeed this is true, you have two days to complete your piece, demonstrating your skills." Master Gior said and Bilbo nodded, he went to the markets first, to purchase white velvet and the warm golden colored dye of the cook's guild, he then went to Balin.

"I need enough Durin blue to dye three cloaks." Bilbo said and Balin smiled.

"Making midwinter gifts for Thorin and the boys?"

"Them first and perhaps once I've done theirs, I'll be able to do cloaks for everyone in the company of that line and my children, I think they should make good Christmas presents."

"I expect that they would make excellent presents, you may have as much dye as you wish, it's over there." Balin said and nodded to a barrel. "Just make sure that it is uncorrupted once you're finished."

"I will." Bilbo promised and smiled at Balin, before taking the dye and the bolt of white velvet back to his bathroom. He set the barrel into his bathtub and unwound the fabric, before stuffing all of it but a piece large enough to make a cloak out of into the barrel. He then set that fabric into another barrel and added enough water to cover his cloak with. He then went back to the market and bought warg pelts and silver buttons with Durin's hammers on them, as well as simple onyx buttons for the children. He then went back to his quarters and worked on cutting out the warg skin. He only glanced up when he heard a knock at the door and opened it, he smiled at the dwarf standing outside with a plate of food.

"When you did not come to table, Master Gior explained that he set you to demonstrating your skills." The dwarf said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you for bringing the food."

"You are welcome, I was also to tell you that your children will be spending the night with Master Balin."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Of course, it is my duty as a servant of the Royal Line to keep everyone informed, would you like me to deliver your dinner as well?"

"Yes please." Bilbo said and the servant nodded. Bilbo sat on his bed and ate, before placing the empty plate just outside the door and getting back to work on the cloaks he was making. He worked practically non stop for the next two days, approaching his Master after going to the dining hall and unpacking his work.

"You should not be a journeyman still." His Master said and smiled at Bilbo. "Consider the cloaks you made to be your master work."

"You mean that I have received my Mastery?" Bilbo demanded and Master Gior nodded.

"Indeed, these are fine work and you made thirteen cloaks in two days, that is a feat any fabric worker would be proud of."

"My knitting is not as good."

"We're a large guild and many things fall under the umbrella of fabric crafting, you have earned your place among us and your pendant." Master Gior said and Bilbo took the Master's pendant from Gior.

"I left my other pendants behind, should I go to the other guilds and prove my skills?"

"If you desire, others will believe your skill once you demonstrate it, but whenever you claim something, it turns out to be the truth as you see it." Master Gior said and Bilbo nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow then, I think I'll rest today." Bilbo said and Master Gior nodded.

"Indeed, you must be weary after completing such excellent work." Master Gior said and Bilbo went to the market, he bought seven candles, three offering plates, meat, flowers and bread as well as chalk and seven representations of his craft. He then went back to his chambers and left a door outside stating that he wasn't to be disturbed. On the floor he drew the ruins in ancient Khudzul connecting the lines and then set the offerings in the center of his drawing. He then placed the seven candles on each of the points he created and started to begin the ritual. " ** _Creators of my creators, come into the circle and feast upon the bounty I have prepared, I know I am not worthy, but I would ask a boon of you. Make my lifespan last as long as my friends. Allow me to choose between the ability to be a bearer and a sire, rather than letting my body decide for me. Let no one I love suffer the madness of Gold sickness. Let my children if I should have them be well formed and strong of mind and body. Let me sooth those who's souls need healing. Allow my body to adjust so I might once again defend myself as I have in ages past. Allow there to be peace and prosperity in the kingdom of the One I love. As it has been so mote it be, for all of my days, I will pray to thee. Mahal, Yavannah, Eru hear my plea."_** Bilbo completed the ritual and the runes glowed silver before bursting into flame for a minute, along with the offerings, as the fire went out Bilbo crumpled to the floor, all strength sapped from his body, he was asleep before he hit the ground.

When Bilbo awoke he groaned, he felt horrible and he must have been in the healing halls, as everything smelt of herbs and the sheets on his bed were white. The light from the candles placed above his head hurt his eyes. He groaned and closed them at once. All around them was the sound of the other patients sleeping, he groaned again wondering what woke him for an instant before his stomach rumbled. He saw a bell beside his bed when he had opened his eyes earlier and fumbled for it, before finding it and ringing it. A servant ran to him and he smiled at the dwarf. "Could you get me some food and turn the lamps off nearest me, they are hurting my eyes."

"Of course Master Bilbo, will you be alright?"

"I will be fine, why?" Bilbo asked.

"It is nothing simply a matter of your appearance, you are male again, but you now look younger than the young princes." The healer said and Bilbo groaned.

"The Valar are fond of their games." Bilbo said and the healer laughed.

"You preformed the ritual you spoke of to the builder's guild then?" The healer asked and Bilbo nodded. "What did you ask for?"

"You aren't supposed to reveal what you asked for, its okay to reveal your talents however, but I'll have to go to the practice range to see if what I asked for was granted to me."

"You asked to be able to defend yourself?"

"Yes I did." Bilbo said and the healer nodded.

"How are you feeling other than the headache and light sensitivity?"

"Fine the headache and light sensitivity are passing." Bilbo said and blinked allowing his eyes to adjust. "Though I am very hungry."

"I'll send a servant for food at once, do you need help sitting back against the pillows?"

"I can manage." Bilbo said and fixed the pillows around him before sitting back against them. He yawned and stretched before smiling at a sleeping Thorin who held Thror and Durin in his lap. Ori held Fris, while Fili held Amara and Tobin and Kili held Freya and Friorn. All were sound asleep. "What time is it?"

"Two hours before dawn, no one could wake you, the servant discovered you unconscious amidst several offering plates and seven candles." The healer said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you for telling me." Bilbo said.

"I'll be getting the food you want now, what would you like?"

"A chicken, a whole one if possible, as well as half a pound of mashed potatoes and two heads worth of steamed broccoli." Bilbo said and the healer nodded. Soon Bilbo was eating his way through a massive amount of food, as he finished, he wiped his mouth and smiled at the healer. "Thank you that was very good." Bilbo said and set aside the plates, before getting up.

"Are you sure you should be leaving this bed?"

"I'm fine." Bilbo said and the healer nodded, Bilbo then went to the practice arena, the practice weapons were always available to anyone who wished to practice, Bilbo picked up two axes and winced as his body ached all over for a moment and the ground was slightly higher than he was accustomed to. He stared at himself in the glass, at a form he hadn't seen in over six thousand years. His hair was black and wild, as was his beard, his eyes were a vibrant green and looked confused. He had never thought to ask for this, to be once again as he had been in ages long past. He smiled then and tried to work his way through the forms, but his waistcoat tore with his first swing of his axes. He undressed to his trousers and undershirt, working his way through the patterns, he was lucky that the clothing under the waistcoat still fit him in this form. He continued to work his way through the forms his body finding a rhythm and his mind settling a focused but calm state, as he continued to practice the various forms. He smiled as a dwarf entered the room an axe in hand. "Care to spar?" Bilbo asked his voice was deep and clear, very different from the voice he was used to having.

"How don't I know you, you fight like a Master of the dual axes, how can someone so young be so good at working with axes?"

"Thank you, I can also wield the War hammer and Great Axe, I've always been fond of dual axes. As to why you don't know me, you do, your just used to me looking different than I look at the moment." Bilbo said and smiled at the young dwarf. "I have lived before, this is my third life call me Bilbo."

"You are the hobbit? How is this possible?"

"I asked a boon of the Valar, they fulfilled it, but not how I expected, I don't know when or how I'll go back to being a hobbit, but regardless of what I look like, I'm still me." Bilbo said and the young dwarf stared at him in shock.

"But you are nearly my father's age, how did you come to be so young?"

"I asked to share the lifespan of a dwarf, I do wish they hadn't taken me so literally on that." Bilbo said with a laugh. "At least I'm of age, by the standards of the time I was born in as Barlibron."

"Just how old are you?"

"I will turn sixty one this winter." Bilbo said and the dwarf stared at him in shock.

"You are that young?" he demanded.

"No, I'm not, just because I look an untrained youth, doesn't mean I am one." Bilbo stated and the male laughed.

"I wish I could say the same to my father, by Mahal's hammers, I'm older than you and so are the princes."

"Don't remind me." Bilbo pleaded.

"At least you can still court your One." The youth said. "Is there any truth to the rumor that your One is One of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield?"

"That's private and will remain so, I will see if they are interested, but if they aren't I will understand." Bilbo said and the young dwarf nodded.

"As is only just, sometimes they may be your One, but you are not theirs." The young dwarf said and Bilbo nodded.

"Would you like to spar?"

"You would wipe the floor with me, I've never even seen some of those patterns."

"As I no doubt have never seen some of yours." Bilbo said and the dwarf laughed. Bilbo wiped his forehead with his shirt and smiled at the young dwarf. "If you like I could spar with you, go easy on you and help you learn some new patterns."

"I would enjoy that very much." The young dwarf said and picked up two dual axes. Bilbo trained with the young dwarf, until breakfast trying to ignore the stares of the dwarves that entered the halls. He then had to buy clothing yet again, before going to the baths and washing off the stink of his practice session in the arena. He finished and combed and braided back his hair, using the braids he always had as Barlibron, save those that claimed he was a king. He then braided his beard, glad that he had been a early bloomer, as he would hate to have to deal with a beard that was just coming in. He then went to the dining hall and smiled at the people who stared at him in shock.

"You look precisely like your statues." Durin said and Bilbo laughed at the envy in Durin's voice.

"Aye I made sure that any likeness accurately depicted me, large nose and all."

"You don't look bad, you actually look somewhat handsome, though very young." Balin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Be careful what boons you ask of the Valar and of rulers." Bilbo said. "Its a saying of my people, hobbits that is, not elves or dwarves." Bilbo said and smiled, before taking some of the food, including the spicy sausages he'd been fond of as Barlibron. He discovered that his taste buds had changed along with his body and dug into the food hungrily. "I've been training since before dawn."

"In what?"

"The double axes, I also taught a talented young dwarf a few things." Bilbo said and smiled. "It feels good to wield an axe again, it never felt right as Bileliel, he preferred the bow, wonder if I'd change into a half grown elfling if I tried to fire arrows now." Bilbo said and laughed as Fili's eyes grew comically wide.

"The Valar were able to make you young again?" Kili demanded.

"I asked for the lifespan of a dwarf, so that my wards and children could grow up knowing that I won't die of old age."

"You used a boon to ask such a favor?" Durin demanded and Bilbo nodded. "Thank you, I would not like to loose another parent before I am fully grown."

"I know Durin and as long as I'm alive, I will be here for you." Bilbo promised and touched his head to Durin's. "All of you were the children of my heart, from the first day we met and so it will be until my last day on earth and for all my lives to come." Bilbo said and knocked heads gently with Durin who smiled at him.

"As you are like a father to all of us." Durin said and Bilbo smiled at his child. "Might we call you Adad?"

"If you wish to it is fine with me, but I don't want to take the place of your parents."

"You won't you can never take their place, they were them and you are you. Still I would like to call you Adad as would the others."

"I would love it if you all called me Adad." Bilbo said and the children smiled at him in response.

"After our lessons, can we train together Adad?"

"Fris and Thror are too young to do much other than to get underfoot." Bilbo said.

"Am not." Thror protested.

"You couldn't even swing a child's axe cause you're a baby Thror." Friorn said.

"Am not!" Thror said his eyes filling with tears.

"That's not very nice Friorn, you're hardly any older than he is." Bilbo said and Friorn blushed.

"Sorry Adad."

"Its not me you owe that apology to young man."

"Sorry Thror, was only teasing." Friorn said but Thror continued to cry.

"Come into my lap lad." Bilbo said and the dwarfling raced into Bilbo's lap, Bilbo smiled and held the little one close against him, letting Thror cry into his shirt. "There now it's alright, I know it's hard to be little sometimes, but you don't have to worry about anything right now, do you Thror? You know the adults and your big siblings will protect you. There's a pebble, it's alright, just let it out." Bilbo said and Thror continued to cry, as Bilbo braided and rebranded braids of soothing and calm, until Thror finally stopped crying and fell asleep against Bilbo. Bilbo smiled softly down at the sleeping child, before lifting him in his arms and supporting his weight.

"You don't have to go to lessons today, I know you were up half the night." Ori said to the children who nodded.

"Would you like to rest with me back home, I'm still tired from the ritual and could do with more sleep." Bilbo said and several of the children nodded.

"I'm not tired." Durin protested before yawning.

"Then come back with us and I'll read you a story, no napping braids before you fall asleep I promise, if you can stay awake through the story, then I'll find someone else to watch you." Bilbo said.

"Deal." Durin said and Bilbo smiled, he walked with the children back to his room and got them into their sleeping clothes, before getting into bed with them and the still sleeping Thror. He then started to read a boring but important epic which detailed the orc and dwarven wars in such a way that would put anyone to sleep, sure enough within minutes all the children were asleep. Bilbo braided their hair so they would stay asleep, before getting out some spare pieces of fabric. He made a couple outfits out of the blue velvet and left over warg skin for Fris, before a servant knocked on his door.

"It is nearly time for the noon day meal, will you and the children be taking it in here or in the dining hall?"

"In the dining hall." Bilbo said and the servant nodded, shutting the door. Bilbo dressed the children before he woke them, finding the task to be much simpler while they were asleep. He then walked with them to the dining hall and smiled at both Thorin and the princes. All three looked exhausted from the night before. "As a former King I have the right to postpone the council for three hours." Bilbo said and everyone appeared shocked. "I should have thought to inform King Thorin and the Royal Family of what I planned to do and the toll it may have took on me. In my eagerness to perform the ritual I forgot to do so. Worried on my behalf, my dear friends and children were up most of the night worried about me." Bilbo said.

"You are right, I might make an error in judgment, will you braid my hair, the way you braided the children's?"

"I would be glad to Thorin." Bilbo said and smiled, he was glad that Thorin considered him to be a true friend. "Would you like me to braid your hair as well, Fili, Kili?" Bilbo offered and the boys looked confused.

"What does it mean for you when you ask someone to braid your hair, or offer to braid theirs?"

"That you consider them to be a true friend, or family." Bilbo said.

"The meaning has changed some over the years, but I would be alright with you braiding my hair, just as long as you wake me before the council was set to start." Fili said and Kili nodded, while Thorin blushed for some unknown reason.

"I'll take the children if you wish to rest some more." Dwalin offered and Bilbo nodded.

"I think they are rested well enough, though I may keep little Fris with me. Thank you for watching the others." Bilbo said and Dwalin nodded.

"Why don't you give her any milk?" Durin asked and Bilbo frowned.

"I thought she was too old to be able to get nourishment from only milk." Bilbo said.

"Mother only fed her from her breast." Durin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I wish you had told me earlier." Bilbo said and frowned as he felt his chest grow, but no other changes. It was an odd sensation, he unbuttoned his shirt and pressed Fris' mouth to his nipple, she sucked drawing the milk into her tiny mouth. "I'm going to rest can you watch over the children Bofur?"

"I'd be glad to care for the little lads and lasses." Bofur said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you for watching them, I'll take Fris with me." Bilbo said and smiled down at Fris, before he walked with Thorin and the princes to Thorin's chamber.

"Would it be easier for you if we just lay together on my bed, it's big enough for me and the lads." Thorin offered and Bilbo nodded. He settled himself against the headboard a pillow behind him and started to braid Kili's hair as both Fili and Thorin insisted that as the youngest Kili should go first. Bilbo remembered how the needs of his youngest son had always been paramount to him, until the child had reached the age of one hundred and had protested his parent's coddling. Bilbo smiled at the memory, as he continued to braid Kili's hair until he finished and tied it off with a tie, Fili had fallen asleep while he had been braiding. "I can do yours now, if you like." Bilbo offered Thorin who nodded. Bilbo gently gathered together Thorin's hair before braiding it, ensuring that Thorin would sleep deeply and have good dreams. He then smiled softly at the sleeping dwarrows who he loved greatly.

Bilbo walked to the door and addressed the guard, "I'm going back to my quarters wake me in two hours." Bilbo said and was surprised when the guard bowed to him.

"It is a pleasure to be at your service King...

"I'm not a king, not anymore." Bilbo said and went to his rooms where he fell asleep.

True to his word the guard woke him several hours later and Bilbo went back to Thorin's room. "Bilbo..." Thorin muttered before becoming quiet in his sleep once more, a smile playing across his lips. Bilbo smiled as well, before gently moving Thorin's head and unbraiding his hair. He then gently shook Thorin awake. "Bilbo?" Thorin asked and Bilbo was surprised that Thorin rubbed his eyes and how Thorin smiled at Bilbo a moment, before his face resumed his normally stern expression. "Is it time for us to wake?"

"Yes I thought it best to wake you first and braid your hair again, this time braids for energy and focus." Bilbo said and Thorin looked surprised.

"You can do such braids?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"We were once able to influence one another's emotions much more strongly than the dwarves in the modern era are able to." Bilbo said.

"What did you braid into my hair?"

"The same thing I braided into Fili and Kili's hair, simply braids that allow for deep sleep and good dreams." Bilbo replied and Thorin nodded.

"I see, you may braid my hair if you wish, can I braid yours in return?"

"Of course Thorin, I consider you to be one of my dearest friends, you are welcome to braid my hair anytime." Bilbo said missing how Thorin's face filled with a frown, before he nodded.

"How do your people court, Ori said you were interested in one of the Company."

"Oh I doubt they would be interested in me." Bilbo said and Thorin frowned.

"You'll never know until you try, why don't you confess your feelings to them?"

"We don't talk about how we love another until we are sure of that love, it is unfair to the one we have affection for, unless we have no doubt in our minds that they are our One. Many were hurt by false claims, before we decided it was best if we made sure that someone liked us before we confessed. Its wrong to make someone feel obligated to you, or heartbroken, without being sure of one another's feelings intentions and life path."

"But how are you sure of all those things?"

"By giving small hints and showing how much we care for them and their families. Sometimes people braid their sweetheart's hair, others craft gifts, or give flowers. Other times the couple spends time together. It's more informal than how I courted my hobbit husband as Barlibron, but it works for us. How do dwarves court if you don't mind me asking?"

'In much the same way, we believe that it isn't right to pressure our One, as just because your heart is theirs, it doesn't mean that their heart is yours. We craft items for one another during courting, we braid one another's hair, share talents and songs. Then if we are sure of our One's shared affections, we admit our feelings, though usually the one of lower station goes first."

"Why?"

"Because if I told someone I loved them they might feel pressured to respond in kind, even if they had no affection for me. Simply because I am King, they may claim to love me in return, this leads to unhappiness and strife once its later discovered that the relationship is one sided."

"I see." Bilbo said and nodded, before finishing Thorin's braids. "I'll wake the boys and braid their hair as well."

"Its not Fili or Kili is it?" Thorin asked.

"Hardly, I think of them as little brothers, regardless of our age difference." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed as Bilbo spent the rest of the time before the council fixing Fili and Kili's hair. Though his mind couldn't help but stray to Thorin and the method by which dwarves courted.

He walked to where Bofur was with the children first and laughed as he saw the dwarf playing with them. They were pretending to be in some epic battle, each child had some dwarven warriors who they were playing with against Bofur's orcs. "I see that your having a grand time, would you mind watching the children until dinner?"

"Not at all, you are going to the council then?" Bofur asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes I am." Bilbo replied and hugged and kissed each of the children. "Be good for Bofur we'll see each other again at supper time." Bilbo promised and the children nodded. Bilbo left then to go to the council and frowned at the shouting within. It was clear that the argument about which tunnels to open first was getting heated. Bilbo smiled and took the seat Thorin had left open for him. "If I might say something?" Bilbo asked and everyone turned towards him. "While we need to mine new gems, can't we focus on the tunnels that are easier to dig out first and are safer. Therefore we will have the time and funds we need to ensure that the other tunnels are safe for our builders and minors." Bilbo said and several jaws dropped.

"That is an excellent plan, but what do you know of tunnels?" Thorin frowned.

"Much, I always had Barlibron's memories to draw upon, much like any other that has lived before. Although the mountain that was his kingdom is no more, that doesn't mean that he didn't have a hand in designing the tunnels that once ran through it." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded. "I simply suggested what I would have done, with my advisors, had I faced the same problem you seem to be facing. I feel that this is the safest way to go about adding to the treasury of Erebor."

"It does make sense and you have done right by Dale." A builder said. "And right by our guild."

"Thank you for that acknowledgement, I feel that this is the best course." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"Your points are well thought out and reasoned and I think it makes a fair compromise, very well we shall start rebuilding the safer tunnels first, rather than trying to get to the deep seams." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Thank you Thorin." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"Of course any that have a wise idea may speak at my council." Thorin said grandly and Bilbo smiled at him, a smile that Thorin returned.

" **Especially if our King is besotted with them."** Someone mumbled under their breath and Bilbo frowned, it couldn't be possible that Thorin loved him in return, could it.

" **If you have something to say in council speak it out loud Lord Karim."** Thorin demanded.

" **I am sorry my King, I meant no offense."**

 **"I'm sure you did not, but just because I can't hear what you're saying, doesn't mean you should be saying it. The opposite is in fact true, because I would make assumptions about what you are saying that could prove to be false."**

 **"Yes my King."** The dwarf lord Karim said and bowed.

" **All is forgiven, but do not think to speak words others cannot hear again."** Thorin said and the dwarf lord nodded again. Bilbo fingered his ears, which had been hidden by his braids, feeling the familiar hobbit shape to them, It seemed that despite being in the body of Barlibron, he still had the ears and superior hearing that he had all of this lifetime.

" **It is best not to have people talk of such things, you never know who might hear you, you are young yet and so I shall forgive you for your anger at your proposal not being accepted, but still you must learn to accept that I will do what is best for my people, regardless of what you might believe is best for us."** Thorin stated and Lord Karim looked embarrassed and cowed.

" **Enough Thorin, he didn't say anything that bad as to warrant such chastisement."** Bilbo said and everyone stared at him in shock. " **I might look like a dwarf, but the Valar in their wisdom chose to allow me to retain my hearing and sight, which is much superior. I would suggest not making such remarks where I might overhear them, particularly ones that are just conjecture and have no truth to them."**

 **"Do they not, we all see the way you look at one another!"**

 **"Karim!"** An older dwarf who looked much like Karim, said."

"Everyone knows it to be true Father! The whole mountain is talking about it, why not talk about it to their faces, instead of behind their backs!" Karim demanded. "If our king unfairly favors the hobbit..."

"I do no such thing Lord Karim, I will accept what you have said so far as youthful exuberance, but you will not accuse your king of favoritism. Just last month I approved of your father's plan to dig out the tunnels that were once used for living space, before focusing on the mining tunnels. As we've dug enough to get everyone settled over the winter, it is now time to focus on digging out the mines." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned.

"First I think we need to clear up something, do you love me Thorin?" Bilbo demanded and Thorin stared at Bilbo in shock. "Because I believe that I love you, hang tradition and the proper niceties, I need to know, if I were to court you, would my advances be accepted?" Bilbo demanded and Thorin's jaw hung open the dwarf was clearly shocked, as surprised as Bilbo was to learn that his affection might be returned. Thorin made several efforts to speak but his mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Yes." Thorin finally managed and stared at Bilbo with such longing that Bilbo couldn't believe that he'd missed it.

"I can't believe I didn't see how you had come to care for me before." Bilbo said and smiled a slow but beautiful smile, before taking Thorin's hand in his, he hesitated a moment, before pressing his lips against the top of Thorin's hand and kissing it gently. Color filled his cheeks, to be sharing such a private moment with so many dwarrow made him blush. He found he didn't care that much ultimately however, because he had Thorin's hand warm in his own and nothing else mattered.

"I doubt that I would be able to fulfill my duties today, not after such a declaration." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "We need some time to ourselves to focus on one another and I doubt either of us could focus on the council."

"Too right, you go lad, I wasn't fit to do anything when I met my lady wife." Gloin said and several of the Company laughed. Bilbo took Thorin's hand and gently led the shocked dwarf to Bilbo's quarters. He sat Thorin down in one of the armchairs and stoked the fire, before putting the kettle on it and adding soothing herbs that were good for shock. Once the tea was done steeping he handed Thorin a cup.

"Drink." Bilbo said gently and Thorin did as he was asked.

"How long?" Thorin demanded, he was still in shock Bilbo could tell and Bilbo himself was only marginally better. It was in fact his need to care for Thorin that stopped him from dancing a jig, or bursting into song, or possibly fainting.

"Since the first time you sang I think, back in my house in Hobbition. I understood you see, I too am never able to go to a place I consider to be home." Bilbo said. "The passion in your voice, the way you held yourself and well I just knew that I loved you, that in this lifetime you were my One."

"I wish it could be for all lifetimes."

"Sometimes it is, sometimes people are lucky in that way, but I've never been. In my three lifetimes, I always fell in love with different people, very different people." Bilbo said and smiled a cheeky little smile. "I think you would have liked them though, my lovers have only ever been male. As Barlibron I married my hobbit Mungo and had seven beautiful children. As Bileliel I fell in love with my own cousin, though perhaps a slightly distant cousin and decided to take a mortal's life to be with him. We ruled together as Kings in Numenor, until we both died of old age, it was a short but happy life and worth every moment I might have had if I had decided to remain immortal." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "I am happy now too, with the children to look after and a kingdom to help return to its former glory. I would be fine with helping you rule, or simply caring for our children, whatever you are most comfortable with."

"You were all those things and with those people, before you came to me?"

"Not as many as some, more than others. Yes I was loved by them and loved them in return, we were very happy together as I hope that we might be." Bilbo said and unbraided Thorin's hair. "You need to relax, you've had a bit of a shock, is it truly so shocking that I love you?"

"I don't know." Thorin admitted and smiled then. "I didn't dare hope that my ardor was returned." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"We're both a bit silly when it comes to matters of the heart." Bilbo said and braided Thorin's hair with braids of calming and love. Thorin sighed and relaxed as Bilbo gently ran his fingers through Thorin's hair, finishing the braids. "Would you like some ale, after the tea, once you're thinking clearly again we can talk." Bilbo offered and Thorin nodded. Bilbo smiled and went to the door, opening it. "Could you bring us both a small keg of ale and two flagons?" He asked as Fris started to cry. Bilbo smiled softly and changed Fris, before letting her suckle at his breast, gently stroking her baby soft hair.

Her eyes drifted closed and she slept again, Bilbo smiled softly and placed her back into the sling. "I was surprised by how active other babies were, when I had children as Bileliel." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"Indeed our children are most fond of sleep, in their first three years of life, though they do wake to play and eat occasionally it seems that the lass takes after her dwarven side." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled as well.

"True, she's a good baby." Bilbo said noticing how Thorin was changing the subject, he knew Thorin wasn't often keen on discussing his feelings. "My middle son Rungo was a right terror as a child, Fili and Kili remind me of him in fact." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"No one can be as bad as Fili or Kili."

"I nearly was as Bileliel, I turned Galadriel's hair blue!"

"You didn't!" Thorin said and laughed.

"Oh I did, I wasn't happy to realize I was an elvan princling at first and I made quite a lot of trouble for my kin for the first century I was alive."

"How long were you alive as Bileliel?"

"Oh only five hundred years or so, but the last eighty I was slowly aging. I got to see the birth of Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir and encourage them to keep Grandfather on his toes, when I couldn't. It was good to see Grandfather again."

"Why didn't you tell Elrond who you were?"

"He wouldn't have let me leave, Grandfather was always very protective of me. He might not have loved my Grandmother, but he loved both my father and me dearly. After Father died in battle, Grandfather raised me." Bilbo said.

"I am sorry that you grew up without a Father."

"I had Grandfather and later Celebrain to care for me, I was fine." Bilbo said and smiled. "More than fine, I was very happy for much of my life and had few cares or woes. I was a warrior, but there were no wars being fought by the time I was old enough to fight." Bilbo said. "It was a very peaceful existence, filled with laughter and merriment, apart from the battles of my youth, that took my father and mother from me."

"I am glad you were happy despite such hardship." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I have always been able to find what happiness where I can." Bilbo said. "I find its better to focus on things that bring you joy, rather than misery." Bilbo opened the door and took the keg of ale and the two flagons. He filled one for Thorin, before drinking one himself. "Now ale dulls the senses and will stop you from brooding over much and fretting about the nature of our relationship and what is to come." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"You know me well." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, taking a gulp of his ale.

"Of course, we've hardly been out of one another's sight for eight months. But more than that I feel as though I know you, I love you. Even with your broodiness, your foul moods and your demanding nature." Bilbo said and Thorin choked on his ale.

"How can you love me?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Because you care, you care to the point where you would suffer yourself, so that your people might be happy. That is what makes me love you, though I wish that you would see that your happiness and theirs aren't mutually exclusive." Bilbo said and drank more of the ale, Thorin refilled his flagon as well.

"It is my duty to see to the well being of my people."

"Not at the cost of your own being, I have always known that to be true. You can be a good king and truly care for your people, without sacrificing everything for them." Bilbo said gently.

"I will not become like my Grandfather! He allowed us all to suffer."

"You are not the same dwarf as Thror was Thorin." Bilbo said gently. "Its alright for you to be a little selfish, to do the things you enjoy occasionally and not to work every day of the week. The bags under your eyes have bags under them."

"There is so much to do and you are one to talk, you've been working nearly every day."

"Aye nearly every day, you might notice that I take one day off a week, I bake with the children that day." Bilbo said and smiled. "You enjoyed the pies we made together, how would I have the time to have done that, if I went to Dale to see to my projects on those days?" Bilbo demanded and Thorin frowned in response. "Everyone needs a break sometimes Thorin, you can't keep this up and neither can the rest of the council, how many days did your Grandfather take off?"

"He hardly ever worked when I was a child, he was too busy counting his gold, but father was home two days out of seven and pulled us out of lessons on those days." Thorin said and smiled at the memory.

"I won't ask you to not go the council for two days out of seven, but you and the council need at least one day off a week. If you continue to work everyone this hard, mistakes will be made." Bilbo said and took another flagon of ale, as Thorin helped himself to one as well. Together they drank for a moment, before Bilbo spoke again. "So what was it like for you as a child?"

"My chil-chile it was good, Adad and Amad pro-pro, helped me to not see what Granfasher was doin'. They helped me learn ta be a good dwa-dwa- dwarshoh." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled. "Ish not funny." Thorin pouted.

"I never knew that you couldn't hold more than five pints." Bilbo teased gently and Thorin frowned at him.

"Had shum at con-coun talky thingy." Thorin said and Bilbo burst out laughing. "Shnaugh funny."

"Oh if I were as deep in my cups as you are, you'd be laughing too, in fact..." Bilbo drained a further two flagons and smiled as the world began to spin pleasantly. "There now I'mma drunk ash you." Bilbo frowned down at the baby. "Hold hersh." He told Thorin and handed him the sling, before going to the door, nearly tripping over his own feet and using the door post to support himself as he opened it. The guards stared at him in shock and Bilbo smiled at the guards. "Could one of you gehat Bombur, don' wanna houreht da babby."

"Indeed you should not be caring for an baby if you are this intoxicated." The two guards said at the same time, humor filling their eyes. "Is the king this drunk as well, should I tell the kitchens to send your dinner here?"

"Yesh, da floor feels funny." Bilbo said and the guard actually laughed then.

"I'm sure it does, you should know your limits."

"I did, but I can han-han haf more ale as a ho-ho..."

"As a hobbit, you can drink more than a dwarf, truly?" The guards asked and Bilbo nodded. "I can take the child if you like, I'm trusted to guard you and I would never harm her." He said and Bilbo frowned a moment before nodding.

" Orin, I'mma gonna go ta da privvy." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, Bilbo left to use the privvy, before he continued into his own chambers and drew out sting. He gasped as the world shrank again and he instantly went from roaring drunk to feeling a light buzz. It was better to not be so drunk as to be incoherient and unable to look after Thorin, who was nearly incompasitated by the ale. He shook his head at his own stupidity, what had he been thinking to get as drunk as Thorin was, just to make the dwarf feel better. He walked back to Thorin's chambers and Thorin smiled at him.

"You cha-cha you not..."

"Yes I changed my form." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled loopily at him.

"I like you like this." Thorin said and got to his feet swaying back and forth, before he hugged Bilbo. "I like you da oddar washe too." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"I like you too Thorin, now let go of me and sit down, before we both fall over." Bilbo said and Thorin pouted. "I'll sit in your lap." Bilbo said and Thorin sat down hastily, more of dropping them both into the armchair than really sitting, the armchair rocked back for a moment, nearly overbalencing before it steadied and they both laughed, before Thorin kissed Bilbo, Bilbo sighed and returned the kiss. "No more than kisses and snuggling, we haven't started courting yet." Bilbo said and Thorin frowned, before he nodded. Bilbo smiled softly, before straddling Thorin's lap and kissing him throughly, until a knock came at the door. "I'll go get it." Bilbo said and smiled at the dwarf from the kitchen maid who held two plates full of food.

"Jiror said that you were indesposed." The kitchen maid said and Bilbo smiled.

"Indeed it would be better if we took our meal in Thorin's quarters tonight." Bilbo said and the kitchen maid nodded, Bilbo smiled when he saw the twenty or so handpies. "Thank you for this." He said and closed the door, returning to Thorin and settling himself across Thorin's lap, propping his legs up by the armrest. He smiled before biting into a handpie and savoring the sausage and gravey with a groan. Thorin stiffened and became hard underneath him, something Bilbo ignored, as he finished off the handpie. "These are for both of us." Bilbo said and pressed one to Thorin's mouth. "Take a bite, they are very good." Bilbo said and Thorin bit down on the handpie, chewing and swallowing, before reaching for his flagon. "They brought milk with them, you don't want to get so drunk you black out." Bilbo pointed out to Thorin who nodded, as Bilbo passed him a glass full of milk. "Don't drop it, you don't want to ruin the armchair, or your shirt." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed at the thought.

"You are good with drunks, how?" Thorin managed to say after slowly pronouncing the words.

"Well everyone has always drunk ale or other spirits around me, that and I have a caring nature. I also tended bar for one summer when I was just past my majority. It was fun, but one summer was enough for me." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded. "Though I've never fed anyone but my lovers, I certainly haven't stuffed random strangers full of meat pie." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed. Bilbo smiled and traded between eating himself and feeding Thorin, who was having some trouble getting the milk to his mouth. Bilbo smiled at the dwarf as they ate together, occasionally steadying Thorin's hand when he misjudged the distance to his face. They finished eating and Bilbo put the milk to the side of the table. "Now come sit on the edge of the bed, can you get there by yourself?" He asked and Thorin got up swaying back and forth, but when Bilbo offered his arm Thorin shook his head.

"I can dah eeit mahsah." Thorin started to say before frowning.

"I know you can, but please let me help." Bilbo said and Thorin sighed looking extreamly put upon as Bilbo took his arm and settled him on the bed. Bilbo then gently unbuttoned Thorin's waistcoat and helped the dwarf out of it.

"Don' wanna sheelp." Thorin protested and Bilbo smiled.

"You don't have to Thorin, but you might fall asleep soon and its easier for me to do this while your awake."

"Oh ya can dress mah den." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Arm Thorin." Bilbo said and Thorin lifted his arm, Bilbo removed one sleeve than the other sleeve. "Arms above your head for the mail." Bilbo told Thorin and Thorin raised his arms as Bilbo removed his chainmail, leaving him in a undershirt. "Are you wearing small clothes?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded. Bilbo gently removed Thorin's shoes and his belt. "Now stand for a moment." Bilbo said and Thorin obeyed, Bilbo took off Thorin's pants and chainmail leggings, before Thorin sat back down and Bilbo pulled them fully off of him. "Do you want me to take out your braids?" Bilbo asked and Thorin shook his head frantically. "Alright I won't take them out Thorin, now scoot yourself back to rest against the pillows." Bilbo told Thorin who nodded, he moved his body back until he was resting against the pillows.

"Come." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled softly.

"We shouldn't be sharing a bed so soon." Bilbo said and Thorin eyed him up and down.

"Jush snuggle." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"I doubt you could do much more if we both wanted to at this point." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed as well. "Very well oh drunken One." Bilbo teased. "But I'm not staying the night, I'll stay until you fall asleep." Bilbo promised and Thorin nodded hastily. Bilbo smiled softly and laid his head down on Thorin's chest, moving his hand up to gently caress Thorin's braids. Thorin moved his hands around Bilbo locking them in place against the hobbit. Bilbo smiled softly up at the dwarf king, who stared down at him with such wonder in his eyes, as those same eyes drooped and snapped open, before drooping again. Bilbo gently took out one of the braids he had made and caressed Thorin's hair, before braiding in a braid for calm several times, he enjoyed touching Thorin's hair running his hands through it.

"Mmm nice." Thorin mumbled his eyes closing and not reopening, soon he was snoring. Bilbo smiled softly, continuing to play with Thorin's hair as the dwarf slept for a few minutes before trying to get up, he frowned when he realized that he couldn't break Thorin's grip and the dwarf had fallen into a deep sleep one so deep that Bilbo couldn't rouse him, even after plaiting in braids of energy and wakefulness. Thorin must have been truly exhausted in addition to the ale he had drunk, to sleep as he was. Bilbo smiled softly at him, before noticing several bells next to the bed. He struggled for a moment before he managed to ring one of the bells. A servant showed up some time later and stared at Bilbo in shock.

"Could you help me, he won't wake, too much ale and its too soon to be spending the night." Bilbo said and the servant nodded, gently moving Thorin's hands off of Bilbo's body.

"It was no trouble I'm the chamber tender, the King dresses himself but still retains my services and I don't mind assisting you." The servant said and Bilbo smiled at the servant.

"Thank you all the same." Bilbo said and moved away from Thorin. He blew out the candles and the servant banked the fire.

"Is there anything else you need my help with?"

"No you may go." Bilbo said and left Thorin's room for his own, going through the bathroom that connected them. He had been a bit foolish not to realize what it meant to be sharing a bathroom with Thorin, but he'd been so busy with everything in his life, that he hadn't had the time to think about it. He smiled fondly as he saw Bombur and Bofur in the bed, the children on top of them. Bomber was sound asleep as were the children, but Bofur was awake and reading, he smiled at Bilbo as he came in.

"Hello Bilbo, I heard you got into your cups."

"I did, but I changed into this form and sobered up, Thorin however was very drunk." Bilbo said and both he and Bofur laughed.

"Oh I would have paid good gold to see that, I've never seen Thorin in his cups, he's too serious by far to allow himself to drink too much." Bofur said and Bilbo smiled.

"Well he'd had a bit of a shock, we both did, but hopefully we'll be able to talk tomorrow. I doubt courting is the same now, as it was when I was Barlibrion." Bilbo said and smiled. "Courting for hobbits has certainly changed over the centuries."

"I wouldn't know, this is my first life, we can't all be like you and little Durin." Bofur said and Bilbo laughed.

"Well I suppose we'll both just have to muddle through." Bilbo said and Bofur nodded. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Are you sure, I could wake up Bombur."

"Let him sleep the couch is plenty comfortable." Bilbo said and Bofur nodded, Bilbo lay down on the couch, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
